


Friends Will Be Friends

by CillDaraCailin



Series: Robyn and Taron [5]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Laughter, Love, Music, Reunion, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillDaraCailin/pseuds/CillDaraCailin
Summary: With a free weekend at last, Robyn was finally able to make the trip to Aberystwyth to visit Taron's family and what made it more special was the fact it was for Taron's birthday weekend. It was Tina, Taron's mam who had insisted he flew home from filming in New York to spend the weekend with his family and had invited Robyn too and excitement was brewing in the Egerton household for not only Taron's birthday celebrations but to meet the woman who had saved Taron's life.This is a short chaptered story about Robyn and Taron, carrying on from where Don't Stop Me Now left off.
Relationships: Taron Egerton & Original Female Character
Series: Robyn and Taron [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738636
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. “No distance of place or lapse of time can lessen the friendship of those who are thoroughly persuaded of each other's worth.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I am back for my sins :)  
> Here we go again - another story in the Robyn and Taron series for you all. It's another short chaptered story so I'll post every second day again to make it last longer.  
> Thank you so much for all the comments, reads and kudos so far. Appreciate them all :)  
> Suze xx  
> P.S Here comes the disclaimer... I don't know Taron or his family and this is just a complete work of fiction.

Taron had barely stripped himself of his jacket when his doorbell rang. He had to find his balance when he stood on the strap of his duffle and lost his footing, jumping a little to regain his poise and jogged to the door. He opened it and a grin filled his tired features.

“Hello chicken!”

“Hey Taron.”

He pulled Robyn in for a close hug and kissed her cheek, before wrapping her up in a very tight squishy cuddle. “Come on in.” He stepped back and let Robyn walk into his home. “The journey was ok?” He asked slipping his hand onto the handle of her case and taking it off her, wondering a little why she needed to bring her large suitcase when she was only with him for two nights especially when she had brought a much smaller one for her night’s stay at Elton’s but didn’t question it, knowing there was probably a good reason why.

“Yeah it was really good thank you. I didn’t have to rush packing this time.”

Taron brought her case in to his flat and closed the door. “Welcome to my bachelor pad.” He grinned.

“How are you?” Asked Robyn as she looked at Taron, taking in his handsome but weary appearance, dressed in his blue jeans and a black hoodie.

“Don’t even get me started. What a fucking mess.”

Robyn laughed. It was becoming Taron’s catchphrase and she knew there was always a great story coming after he had said those particular four words. “Right go on. Tell me about it.”

“You want a tour first?” Asked Taron as left her case by his couch beside his own bag.

“No, I want to hear about the mess.”

“At least sit down first.” Taron gestured to his couch and Robyn sat in the corner, grinning as she took her coat off. “Don’t say it.” He laughed as he sat on the opposite end. “Don’t. I am currently looking to invest in a new one. A squishier one. Not an L one. I don’t have the space like you do but one you can sink into.”

“I am saying nothing. So, tell me about the mess.”

It was the weekend of Taron’s birthday celebrations with his family and Robyn had taken a half day at work and went straight to the airport to take a flight to Birmingham before taking the train to Aberystwyth and getting a taxi to Taron’s flat. Taron himself had great intentions of meeting Robyn at the train station and taking the evening to show her around his home town, bringing her for dinner, but his flight from New York was horribly delayed and he had a car pick him up at the airport to try and make up for his lost time and literally arrived a minute before Robyn did, instead of five hours earlier. He was thoroughly exhausted and frustrated beyond belief with how his perfectly planned evening had been a disaster. Robyn had been her usual understanding and practical self when he called her from the airport in New York, telling him that they had most of Sunday to stroll around Aberystwyth and when they saw each other in a few hours, there was no point in rushing to get to dinner. Instead she suggested to him that they should chill on the couch for the evening and watch some TV and relax before they met with Taron’s family the next day, Robyn sure it was what he needed more than anything else especially after she had heard that his flight had been delayed.

“You look knackered Taron.” Smiled Robyn as she looked at her friend, trying to steer him away from the subject of the mess. “Works been hard huh?”

“I thought going just into dialogue would have been easier than the stunts. I was very wrong. It has been tough. Six am starts and long days. I forgot how gruelling it was. I was so excited to get to the airport this morning knowing we got to see each other and to see my family tomorrow but then I found out my flight was delayed. Sitting in the airport waiting and then on the plane waiting again just annoyed me. Just typical when we had plans. Do you think we will ever have a successful plan executed?” He asked with clear displeasure in his voice.

“So, you are annoyed and tired.” Robyn smiled as she watched his face frown and scowl with annoyance as he re-told the tale of his travelling that afternoon. He looked completely stressed out and she could tell he was extremely bothered by the whole experience as he spoke with his hands. “You need some serious head scratching.”

“Ugh that sounds like heaven at the moment but don’t you want to see around my flat first? You are literally just in the door and we have been sitting here talking about my travel disaster. Not the way I wanted our weekend to start.”

“Please don’t start worrying or stressing Taron. I am here, you are here. That is all that matters and I know you are pissed but I am delighted to have had a smooth travel day!”

Taron groaned and ran his hands down his face. “How about a drink?”

“No, I am good.”

“Robyn, you are in my home and I need to be a gracious host. I might not have a fridge of baked goods but I can get you something to drink.” Taron started to stand up but Robyn pulled on his hand and he sat back down.

“You have been on a long flight, sat in an airport for near five hours before you even got on the plane, probably been up at an ungodly hour and were on set till all hours last night and I can see the stress building quickly in your eyes. I don’t need anything but for you to relax. It’s your birthday weekend and your mother will know immediately if you haven’t slept and have a million things on your mind when you see her tomorrow.”

“She has already been on the phone to me, telling me I need to sleep and have a fresh face for tomorrow.”

Robyn grinned at him. “I am very much looking forward to meeting your mam and your sisters and step-dad.”

“Jesus my sisters haven’t stopped calling me all week to talk about it. You had better follow through with this promise of Elsa plaits.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I came prepared with bobbins.”

“And my mam is going to feed you for the whole day.”

“And show me baby pictures.”

Taron groaned. “As much as I am delighted to see you again so quickly, I don’t think this weekend is going to end well for me. When you and my mam get together, I see some serious girl talk about to happen.”

“I look forward to it. I don’t have a sister so I need to get a lot of girl talk in this weekend.”

“So how about that drink.” Asked Taron as he got up from the couch again but Robyn took his hand once more and made him sit back down.

“You need to try and relax. Let’s do some zen. Right follow me.” Robyn moved to sit crossed legged opposite him, as he pouted while he sat at the other side of the couch and pressing her thumbs against her index fingers of each hand, moved her hands in a downward motion in front of her face towards her stomach. “Shhh. Shhh.” She said closing her eyes. She opened one and looked at her friend and he was just sitting and staring at her. “Come on Taron! Zen with me!” Robyn did it again and barely made it through another when she started to laugh, Taron soon laughing with her, belly deep laughs coming from both of them. “Right so are you relaxed now?” She asked him. “Feel better?”

“Oh Robyn, you never cease to amaze me and make me smile. Yes, so much better. What on earth is that zen thing?” He asked her.

“One of the kids in preschool does it. It is very funny. Thought you needed a laugh.”

“I am so glad you are here this weekend. I need a bit of chill out time. It’s going to be fun.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Right so that drink and tour.” He said again but Robyn shook her head.

“It can wait. I have something for you and I want you to stay sitting.”

“Another gift? Seriously? We promised each other no gifts this weekend.”

“And I agreed to that.”

“Then what are you doing giving me something?”

“You will just have to wait and see. Have some patience.”

“Okie dokie.”

Robyn stood up and knelt in front of her case. She opened it and zipped the left side. On top of the few clothes she had brought, she had a wrapped present in black wrapping paper. She lifted it out and getting to her feet, sat beside Taron on the couch and handed it to him. “Happy Birthday.” She said smiling.

“Really?”

“What do you mean really Taron? It was your birthday two days ago.”

“You got me a present?”

“Is the concept of birthdays new to you? Generally, it’s a tradition on a birthday. You get a present.” She rose her eyebrow at him.

“You already rang me and sang happy birthday to me.”

“On your actual birthday day yes, but I didn’t get you a present.” She gently patted the top of the present that sat on his lap. “This is your birthday present.”

“Seriously Robyn?”

“Seriously Taron?” She repeated making her voice low.

“We agreed no gifts.”

“I know but it is your birthday weekend and this doesn’t fall under our conversation of not getting each other presents. It is a birthday present for your birthday so be quiet and say thank you.”

“Thank you, Robyn.” He said a little smirk on his lips.

“You are very welcome.”

“This is a huge present.” He said as he looked down to the large wrapped gift on his lap.

“Not really. Are you going to open it?” Asked Robyn. “Or do you want to me to tell you what is inside?”

“Don’t you dare. I am going to open it. It’s my birthday present. It’s squishy. Is it cwtch?”

“Cwtch still doesn’t have a passport and is waiting for his hypnotherapy to get over his fear of airplanes and flying.”

Taron laughed as he started to rip the black wrapping paper from the present Robyn had given him. “You didn’t.” Taron stopped pulling the paper from the present on his knees and looked at her before he made quick work of tearing all the paper off and throwing the wrapping on the floor beside him. “Robyn!” He exclaimed as he lifted up the grey teddy bear throw with white fleece lining. “You got me a throw just like yours.”

“Nope.”

“But that is what this is.”

“This is the throw.”

Taron looked to her confused. “The throw?” He looked down to the cosy blanket in his hands and then back to Robyn. He looked to his hands again and then picked up the corner of the throw down beside his legs. A piece of it was missing. The piece she had stuck into his memory book. “Robyn…” He breathed. “This is your throw from your couch.”

“Happy birthday.” She smiled.

“You gave me your throw?” He asked incredulously. “But you love this throw.”

“I know but I also know you love it too and it’s your favourite thing to snuggle with and sleep in and seeing as how you are back on set and are going to need to get as much sleep as you can, I thought maybe this will help you when you go back to New York. Also, there was a birthday card in that wrapping paper that you threw on the floor.”

Taron sheepishly grinned and bent down and routed through the paper and picked up the birthday card from the floor. He opened the envelope and the card, reading the sweet simple message inside. “Thank you Robyn but I can’t take this.” He said with his hands on the throw.

“Yes you can. I don’t have the receipt and there is a little corner cut out of it too and also someone kept sleeping in it so even if I wanted to return it I couldn’t.”

“Robyn this is your throw.”

“No, it is yours.”

“You love this throw.”

“No, I love my new throw.” She laughed. “I am kidding! I am kidding!” She said when she saw his face turn. “I want to give it to you Taron. I don’t have a new one but this one is for you.”

“But it’s from your couch.”

“I have cwtch to keep me warm and your hoodie. I want you to have this.”

Taron looked at her and knew he was fighting a losing battle. “Thank you Robyn. I love this throw.”

She grinned. “I know. I want you to bring it back to New York with you. I know it helps you sleep and you look like you need a lot of that.”

“I will and I do and it will help a lot.” Taron reached over and gave her a hug. “Thank you.”

Rubbing his back and dipping her fingers in his hair at his neck, she gave him a squeeze. “You are very welcome. Happy Birthday.”

“Would you like a tour now?”

“Sure.”

Taron took her hand, and leaving the throw on his couch and gave Robyn a full run down of flat. “No air con or rainfall shower but it’s home.” He said once he was finished and they were sitting on the bed in the guest room.

“It’s lovely Taron. I really like it here.”

“Thanks Robyn. So where are you going to sleep?” He asked looking to her for a brief moment before turning his eyes to the ground.

“Sleep?”

“Hmm.”

“Well this room I would imagine.” She answered him. “It is your guest room and I am your guest.”

“Yeah?” He asked lifting his eyes to take in hers.

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at him confused. “Yes? It’s a guest room. Where your guests sleep.” She saw him avoid her eyes again and start to fidget with his hands and then it clicked with her. “Ahh I see. You are getting used to sharing a bed with me.” She smiled. “Our previous sleeping arrangements were because of circumstances. I have one bed, granted it is a very big one and could probably sleep five people and Elton had one bed. Your home has two. I will take one and you can take yours. Are you pouting?” She asked laughing.

“No.” He sulkily replied.

“That is such a pout!” She nudged him with her shoulder. “I will sleep here and you will sleep in your own bed with your new throw. It makes sense Taron.”

“I thought I made a good pillow.”

“Absolutely you do, but now that there are two beds, I will be taking my own.”

“This is going to be weird.”

“Why?”

“We have always shared a bed.”

Robyn laughed and placed her hand on Taron’s arm. “Oh I am sorry for laughing Taron but you have such a sad little puppy dog look right now and it is absolutely adorable. Sure, we have always shared a bed but only because we had to. Now we don’t. I will happily sleep here.” Taron still looked terribly sad. “I will tell you what. You look utterly shattered so why don’t we head back down stairs and pop a movie on, wrap you up in your lovely new throw and you can get a free scratchy head massage.”

“If you hadn’t of mentioned the scratchy head massage, this would not be a deal but I missed out on a head massage at Elton’s and it has been a long day of traveling.”

Robyn smiled. “So easy to bribe you. Food and massages.” She laughed as she got up and walked out of the guest bedroom, Taron following her back toward his sitting room.

Twenty minutes later, Robyn was sitting in the corner of the couch with Taron’s head on her lap. He was curled up neatly on the rest of the couch, with his new throw laid over his legs. It had been one hell of a day for him and finally something was going right. Robyn’s fingers felt wonderful on his head and she easily kneaded his shitty day away.

“Do you have a picture of us in frame on your fireplace?” She asked him.

“Hmm.” He answered her with a hum.

“Really?”

“Well yeah Robyn.” Taron turned his head so he could look up to her. “I love that photo of us and of course I was going to have a picture of us in my home.” Taron lay his head back down and looked to the photo, the one he had taken the night before he left her home where Robyn lay against him with her hand on his chest over his heart. “It’s one of my favourites.”

“I have a picture of us on the piano.”

“Did you take down my selfies?” He asked her.

“No Taron. Your selfies are still on my wall. I have a picture of us from Elton’s on my piano.”

“From Elton’s? One of the ones I sent you?”

“No, one of the ones the media took. Of course one of the ones you sent me, you tosspot.”

“Don’t even mess about the media Robyn.”

“And you don’t get your boxers in a twist over it again. We have already had this conversation and this weekend is not going to be tarnished with that again.”

It wasn’t the picture of Robyn and Taron posing together for the paparazzi that had annoyed Taron. In fact, he had actually really liked how their chosen outfits looked incredible as they matched, teasing Robyn about the fact that she absolutely looked like she belonged in his world.

It was the picture of Robyn with her hand on Taron’s cheek and his eyes closed, his head leaned the tiniest bit into her hand and the one where his kissed her at the side her lips that got the most attention and spiralled the media and internet very quickly that had irritated him. He liked the picture but hated the reaction from it. Various headlines appeared in the newspapers on the Monday that called Taron out for being more than just friends with Robyn and that he carried a ‘look of love’ as Robyn held his face. Their co-ordinated outfits had been scrutinised by the press and they, much to Taron’s infuriation, claimed that the ‘newly star-crossed lovers’ had dressed to make a statement of their new relationship, that they had in fact knew each other before the events of the 7/11 and used it as a cover it for their affair.

Lyndsey had phoned Taron once the morning papers had been placed on the shelves to talk to him and listened to him rant and rave before she got the chance to give her take on the pictures and the stories that were wrote underneath, trying to get him to understand that if actually read the stories properly, only two papers had ran with the lover story, while the rest focused on Elton’s auction and the money raised for his foundation.

While Lyndsey eased Taron’s worries around the papers, Robyn helped him with his anxiety with the social media reaction to their pictures. He was furious as before with her for reading all of the comments and having read some himself he was close to tears with the wicked words some people had wrote about his best friend and the person who had saved his life. It hurt him so much because Robyn meant so much to him and for others to just mouth off without knowing anything was extremely hurtful to him. As before, the majority of the comments were nice but Taron was so focused on the vile ones that Robyn had to turn his attention to how once again most were so grateful that she had been there for him.

“Yeah alright.” He sighed, not wanting to think about the media and sighed more happily as Robyn’s fingers dug a little deeper into his head.

“We are over it.”

“We are.” He repeated. “Ugh Robyn, I need one of these every day. Are you ready to come and move you and your couch over to me? I mean I already have your throw and if cwtch is working on his fear of flying, he will be here in no time too.”

She smiled and lifted her right hand from his shoulder and added it to his head. “You are never getting cwtch. He is mine.” She said. “So what time are we meeting your family tomorrow?”

“At the crack of dawn if my sisters had their way, but I have talked them around to a ten am start instead. I hope that is not too early for you after traveling.”

“My travelling was quicker than yours and you flew across continent. You need the sleep not me.” She laughed.

“I have my new old throw. I’ll sleep.”

“Yes you will.” She agreed.

“They also want waffles.” He said really quickly, his words blurred together.

“They want what now?” She asked, her hands stalling in his hair.

“Waffles?” He said again. “For breakfast. My mam bought a waffle maker.”

“Well I think we can do that Taron. We can make waffles.”

“Oh no. They want you to make the waffles. Not me. They want Robyn’s waffles.”

Robyn chuckled and she started to rub his head again. “Is tomorrow going to be a play by play of the book I made for you? I know they love it.”

“Possibly. Actually, the girls were supposed to be going to a sleep over at their friend’s house tomorrow night, which left us adults free to have dinner together but it fell through at the last minute so they are utterly disappointed that their perfect day of meeting Robyn and having a slumber party was ruined. I think they are trying to make up for it by stuffing as much in as they can with you tomorrow. The Elsa plaits were for the benefit of their friends. I think they wanted to show off a little.”

“Ahh Taron they must be utterly disappointed about the sleep over. That is every little girls dream to sit up all night giggling and of course they wanted to show off their Elsa plaits.”

“There were a lot of tears.”

“Poor little chickens. I would love to make waffles with them and still give them Elsa plaits. I am very excited to finally meet them. Tomorrow we will make their day special.”

“I am going to be pushed to the side.”

“Taron you have had your Robyn time, two whole weeks of it actually. Now it’s time for your family to have a little fun.”

He groaned and rolled over onto his back so he could look up at her. “I know my sisters and mam adore you already but this weekend is just going to tip them over the edge. Maybe I will stay here and sleep and leave you to it.”

Robyn grinned down at him. “Yeah that’s a great idea. Let the girls play.”

“Wish you had of brought cwtch now.” He laughed. “We could have had sat in our boxers, with a beer and watch some football.”

Robyn laughed out loud, enjoying how Taron laughed with her. It had only been two weeks since she had seen him but she had missed his easy smile and laugh, even more so when their last few conversations had been strained and heated, both getting slightly frustrated with each other at the opposite reaction they had to the media. It was nice just to sit with him and have their usual easy-going conversation.

“First off, you watching football? I don’t think so and second Cwtch doesn’t own clothes.”

“That’s ok with me. I have sat on this couch with no clothes before.”

“Ugh Taron, you know I love you but that is way too much information.”

“Robyn, how do you know I haven’t sat all over your house with no clothes on. You were in work and I was home alone.”

It was Taron’s turn to squirm a little as she moved her left hand down to his side and gently tickled him. “Maybe I need to go home and sterilise my couch and bed.”

“Hmm maybe.”

“I am definitely asking your mother for all of your baby photos and there had better be one of you in a bathtub.”

She reached for his side again but his right hand caught hers and brought it back to his hair. “I am still running with the idea to stay here on my couch tomorrow.”

“Your mam will drag you home whether you are wearing clothes or not. Do you want to be walked through Aberystwyth like that?”

“So, waffles made by sisters and best friend tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a wonderful breakfast.” Smiled Robyn as she resumed her left hand in his hair while her right moved to rest on his chest over his heart.


	2. “On the left side of a strong woman, stands a strong man; he is strengthened by her character.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just throwing it out there again, I don't know Taron's family at all. :)

“They are here! They’re here”

Robyn closed the door of Taron’s car and smiled his way as he walked around to her. “I can hear them already.” She grinned.

“Like I said, excited.” He opened the back door and pulled her case out. She had pulled it outside with her as they got ready to go and meet his family. He questioned why she was bringing her case but she just winked at him and placed it on the back seat of the car.

Robyn heard the door of the house they stood outside open and two young girls came running down the footpath.

“Taron!”

He laughed and took a little jog past Robyn with his arms open ready to hug his sisters but they ran past him and straight to Robyn who though was surprised and taken back at first, crouched down and hugged both girls who had thrown their arms around her shoulders laughing as Taron turned around and crossing his arms, frowned at her before smiling.

“Hello girls!” Robyn laughed as she gave Taron’s sisters a squeeze. “Rosie and Mari, it is so wonderful to meet you two.”

Taron felt two hands on his shoulders and turned around to see his mother’s smiling face.

“Hello mam.” He grinned and gave her a hug, Tina pulling her son close to him.

“Hell love. You look tired.”

Taron smiled. “I am good mam.”

“I am so glad Robyn is here. I can’t wait to talk to her.”

“Haven’t even got in the door and I am being abandoned and ambushed. First my sisters and now my mother.” He groaned. “And then adding Robyn to the mix?”

Mother and son were jostled a little and letting go of his mam, Taron looked to see his sisters at his sides. “Oh, so now you want to hug me?” He grinned at them and bending down a little lifted them both at their waist into his arms, picking them up and slipped his arm under each so he could hold them.

Robyn walked over to him, smiling. “They got their squishy hugness from you.” She grinned. “They are gorgeous and so beautiful.”

“Thanks Robyn. I know you have met her, but this is my mam, Tina.”

“I am so happy to properly meet you Tina.” Robyn stepped past Taron and his sisters. “Your family is so wonderful.”

“I am so happy you could make it.” Tina didn’t hesitate to bring the young woman close for a hug.

“Taron has been squirming since I arrived. I am loving every minute of it.”

Tina laughed with her. “Thank you so much for what you did for my son. I know I have said it a million times, but thank you.” Robyn felt the arms around her hug her a little tighter. “I am just so thankful for you Robyn. You have looked after my son almost better than I could and have been there for him in ways I can’t even comprehend. You have been a God send to him and I am just grateful for you and I will help you make Taron squirm. I am his mam after all.”

Robyn returned the hug. “Your son is a beautiful inside and out and I am so glad I have him in my life and any stories you can give me, I will willingly take.”

The hug ended and Robyn smiled sadly when she saw tears on Tina’s face and without thinking wiped them away, just as she always did to Taron.

“Thank you for inviting me Tina.” She felt Taron move beside her, his sisters still in his arms. “Right…” She turned to look at Rosie and Mari. “I heard that you girls want to make waffles.”

“Did you bring cwtch?” Asked Mari, ignoring her question about waffles and asking about the beloved blue dinosaur they were desperate to meet.

“Cwtch is still afraid of airplanes Mari. He really wanted to come but he is looking after my couch.”

“Your couch?” Asked Taron with a wink.

“Yes my couch. Now waffles. If we don’t get started on them soon, we will be having them for lunch.”

“Yes, yes of course, lets go inside. We can’t stay out here all day.” Agreed Tina, finally composing herself, thankful for Robyn’s gesture and change of conversation with her children.

Taron carefully put his sisters down and they walked to stand beside Robyn. “Can we put chocolate sauce on our waffles.” Asked Mari as she slipped her hand into Robyn’s left while Rosie took Robyn’s right hand.

“Can we show you our bedrooms and Taron’s room?” Asked Rosie.

“I can’t wait to see it all girls. Let’s start with Taron’s room.” Grinned Robyn and she let the girls walk her down the path and into Taron’s childhood home. “Come on rocketman, I know you love waffles.” She called not bothering to turn around to talk to him, letting her voice carry back to Taron in the air.

Taron stood beside his mam and sighed. “She is a delight Taron.” Laughed Tina. “And I know you are friends, but my son you are in trouble. She is a sweetheart. I am looking forward to getting to know her.” She gave him a hug around his waist. “You do look tired.”

“Robyn has given me this wonderful throw for my birthday and it helps me sleep. I slept great last night.” Taron slept in his own bed, while Robyn had slept in his guest room and he was thankful for his present because as he buried his face into the soft fleece, he could faintly smell Robyn’s perfume from the soft material and he had a wonderful peaceful sleep.

“Hmmm.”

Taron walked away from his mother and started to wheel Robyn’s case down the path. “I did mam. I promise. I am just getting used to being back at work.” As he walked past her, he slipped his arm around her. “Please try and not to worry about me so much.”

“I am your mother, I will always worry about you but knowing Robyn is around, makes it a little easier.”

Rosie ran back out of the house and down the path to her family, her little sister following her. “Come on Taron! Robyn said she is going to make rainbow waffles with us!”

“Taron let’s go you slow coach!” Mari shouted at him before following her big sister back into the house.

“Yeah Taron come on! Rainbow waffles! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Robyn popped her head out the front door of the house laughing. “Rainbow waffles!” She shouted again winking at him and turned and followed his sisters back inside the house. She popped her head back out. “Thanks for bringing my case by the way.”

Tina stood laughing at her son as he stood with a half smirk half grimace on his face. “Come on Taron. Rainbow waffles for breakfast.” She linked her arm with her eldest child. “I love her more than I did before. She is wonderful.”

“Yes she is. She is one of a kind.”

They walked together into the house, both laughing as they stepped into the kitchen and Robyn already had the two girls dressed in aprons with one on herself. “We’re making waffles!” She grinned while Taron, though he desperately wanted to frown at her, found his lips in a grin.

“Right so where do we start?” He asked rolling his sleeves up.

After a very colourful breakfast of rainbow waffles and a lively chat, Taron’s family and Robyn sat around the table talking, the young girls taking every ounce of Robyn’s attention asking her question after question about every photo in the book she had made for their brother and had requested that they could make a rainbow cake for Taron’s birthday.

“Rosie! You have just had rainbow waffles.” Scolded her mother. “And Robyn is not going to spend her day baking with you and your sister.”

“But you said that we weren’t allowed bake a rainbow cake with Taron when he was home.” Countered Rosie. “You said when we were talking to Taron when he was at Robyn’s house that we had to wait until Robyn came to visit us and she is here now and we haven’t got a cake for Taron’s birthday and he has to have a cake. He is only home for a day before he’s gone back to work.”

Taron looked guiltily to his mam and then to Robyn, who was smiling at his sister.

“You are good.” Robyn grinned at Rosie and then looked to Taron. “She is good. Nothing works better to change a mother’s mind then a little guilt trip.”

“Robyn you are not under any obligation to make a rainbow cake with any of my children. Rosie, Mari, Robyn is our guest and here to spend her time getting to know our family.”

“But it’s for Taron’s birthday. He has to have a cake.” Said Mari a little sadly. “It’s his birthday weekend.”

Robyn looked around the dining room which the girls had decorated with balloons, banners and hand drawn pictures for their brother’s birthday. Although Rosie and Mari had been very excited to meet her, they hung out of their brother as she showed them how to mix and colour the waffle batter, the girls making Taron help each of them, almost fighting a little for his attention and had made sure they sat either side of him at the table. Robyn felt so at home in Taron’s family’s presence before she even stepped inside and been welcomed by Tina and Taron’s step-dad Guy who had sat down for breakfast with them. Robyn’s home dynamic was so different to Taron’s and where it was just her and her parents, here there was a wonderful young family who were animated in their conversation and almost had to contest with each other to get their say in at the table. There was so much love for each member of the family and it was obvious without saying it that having Taron around was such a treat for his young siblings and they missed him terribly when he was working.

“Tina I really don’t mind.” She said looking to Taron’s mam who was still giving her daughters a look that all mothers had.

“Absolutely not. Robyn no.” Tina looked to the young woman who sat opposite her at the table but although she could give her own flesh and blood a look that meant no, the one she was receiving from the grown woman who had saved her sons life, was one Taron had spoken to her about many times. Tina understood a little better now why Taron caved so easily to what Robyn said, and why she was able to help her son so much. “Oh, alright fine.”

The girls shouted excitedly and started to talk over each other to try and get Robyn’s attention.

“We will make Taron a cake but I don’t think we can make a rainbow surprise cake.” Her words silenced the girls. “It is way too big girls. Taron and I had to give most of the cake we made to my neighbours but we can make a rainbow swirl cake and how about putting some chocolate frosting all around it.” She enjoyed how their eyes lit up and saw the same expression in their brother’s face. “Taron likes chocolate frosting. Sorry to ruin your cake surprise.” She added looking at Taron.

“Is there going to be a surprise in my cake?” He asked, eyes wide with hope.

“You shall have to wait and see.”

“I am going to apologise now Robyn. This was not how I wanted your day to be.” Tina reached over the table and took her hand. “I had told the girls not to do this. They are just so excited to see you.”

“No need to apologise. I am happy to spend the time with them. They are just darling’s, little mini Taron’s. I can keep up with them.” She winked at Tina.

“I have no worries about that.”

Robyn took a glance to Taron who was blushing a little. “So, girls, rainbow swirl cake?”

With increasing enthusiasm, and after cleaning up the breakfast dishes, Rosie and Mari gave Robyn a thorough tour of the kitchen presses so she could find what she needed to help them make Taron’s birthday cake.

“Can we put a surprise into the cake?” Whispered Rosie to Robyn as they helped her place all the ingredients they needed for the cake on the counter in the kitchen.

“Of course we will.”

“Taron will love it.” Agreed Mari.

After they had collected all the ingredients for the cake, Robyn had everything they needed except the chocolate frosting and surprise for the middle. Tina watched on amused as Robyn interacted with her daughters, while Taron stood by her side.

“Where does she get all the energy from?” Tina asked.

Taron shrugged his shoulders. “No idea. Just the way she is. I knew the girls would love her.”

“She is so good with them but doesn’t she work with children?”

“Not children Rosie and Mari’s age, much younger but she just has this way with people in general. Treats everyone like they are the most important person in the world.”

“I am so glad she was there for you Taron.”

“Me too.” Taron gave his mam a kiss on her cheek and moved over to where Robyn and his sisters were whispering to each other. “Ok so let’s share the secrets.” He said leaning on the counter.

“I am sending you off to do your favourite thing.” Robyn said to him. “Shopping for surprises for cake but not jam!” She said pointing at him, his lips falling into an ear to ear grin. “No jam.”

“We need the frosting for the cake.” Said Rosie.

“So, you can take your sisters and go shopping.” Robyn patted him on his shoulder. “I know you like shopping but we don’t need coffee beans or jam.” She handed him a list. “Please get everything and that one is most important.” She said pointing to the last thing on the list. “Should be easy to get. Decorations are everywhere.”

“You aren’t going to come with us? I can show you some of the town. You can see the ocean. I know you love it.”

“Nope. This is one for you and your sisters. They are so happy you are here and are planning such a wonderful birthday cake for you, you need to go with them. I am going to stay here, with your mam. We’re going to have a chat.”

“I want to stay here. I need to stay here for that chat. Mari and Rosie can go to the shop by themselves.”

Robyn laughed. “Sorry rocketmen. You knew this was coming. Go and spend time with your sisters.” She leaned in closer to him. “You are leaving them on Monday. They are desperate to spend time with you.” Taron looked to Robyn and smiled a little sadly, his smile changing to a happier one when she pulled him in for a hug. “Don’t let them see you sad and enjoy your time with them. Be thankful your mam pulled out the guilt card. You wouldn’t be here this weekend otherwise.”

“Neither would you.” He kissed her cheek and let her go. “Right we have some shopping to do.” He said looking at Mari and Rosie. “Go and get your coats.” The girls cheered and ran out of the kitchen. Taron turned to his mam. “Just be nice ok?”

Tina grinned at her son when she saw the lightly worried look on his face. “I will protect her with my life, just like you do.”

“Oh I don’t doubt that at all. Just don’t go overboard with the stories.”

“Taron, as far as I am concerned, Robyn has complete and full access to every embarrassing story I have about you. After what she had done, she gets everything!”

Robyn enjoyed the look of terror on Taron’s face and laughed as his eyes grew wider and his mouth dropped open. “Please be here when I come back.” He asked his voice a little quiet.

“I have a cake to make. I am not going anywhere.”

Mari and Rosie came running back in. “We’re ready!”

Looking to his siblings and then back to Robyn, he sighed a little. “Right well then I guess we are going shopping. I have a list. Be back in a while.”

“Take your time love. Robyn and I have a lot to talk about.”

With a few more goodbyes and half push out the door, Taron finally left with Mari, Rosie and the shopping list, while Tina and Robyn made their way back to the kitchen.

“So where do we begin.” Laughed Tina as she pressed down the button for the kettle to make some tea.

Once the hard subject of what happened at the 7/11 and hospital had been thoroughly discussed, Tina needing to know every little detail especially when she realised Taron had held a lot back, she had asked about her son’s time at Robyn’s home, cringing when Robyn told her about all the mischief Taron had gotten up to while she was at work.

“I am guessing he left a lot of those stories out too.” Laughed Robyn when she took in Tina’s appalled face at the glitter story.

“I swear I did raise my son with manners and respect.”

“It’s ok. I have promised to get him back and he knows it too. I just haven’t figured out with what yet, but I will.”

“You need help with that, just ask.” Robyn watched as Tina’s face swiftly changed from smiling brightly to a much more serious and concentrated look. “I know my son can be hard work but if he takes his frustrations with regards to the media and papers out on you with harsh words and confrontation, please don’t take it to heart.”

“Tina…”

“Just hear me out Robyn before you say anything. He understands the negativity that comes with his job and what he does and he knows he is constantly being scrutinised but it’s the protection of his friends and family and keeping them a secret and out of the media that he struggles with the most. He is an incredibly private person and when any story gets out about any of us or his friends, he takes it to heart as a criticism against him personally. He was an emotional mess after he made his press statement about what happened to him and I don’t think I have ever seen him that stressed over something to do with the media before, terrified of how they were going to spin the story, how they were going to perceive you.” Tina reached for Robyn’s hands. “You are just so important to him and when he goes off on a rant about the media it’s because he cares and then he gets frustrated because you are a strong woman who fights him and he is not used to that. He isn’t used to having someone who is not in the public eye to take the stories so well. He is used to being the one who takes care of it all with Lyndsey’s help but now he has you too and I think he is struggling a little with these new developments in his life.”

“He definitely gets frustrated with me.” Agreed Robyn.

“He doesn’t do it intentionally.”

“Oh, I know that but my defensives just go up when he tries to tell me the way I should be acting.”

Tina laughed. “I have told Taron never to try and tell a woman how to think but he is still learning that lesson. He was a little upset with your reaction to the twitter comments from the pictures at Elton’s party, which by the way, you looked beautiful.”

“Thank you Tina and yes, I know that. He was more than a little upset. He was angry with me when I told him I had read them all.”

“Only because he doesn’t want to read what is being said about it. He has been there and it is a hard thing to swallow. He loves you very much and just wants to safeguard you.”

“He has told me this but there is no really no need for it. I know I got angry with him too over the whole thing. As much as Taron is getting used to this new friendship, so am I. I haven’t had someone who is willing to fight for me in a long time and I am used to doing it by myself that when someone kind of comes at me for doing what I believe is right, well, it doesn’t end too well.”

“You are both very alike in some ways. Willing to fight for your own cause even when the cause you are fighting for is the same.”

Robyn smiled a little. “He is a wonderful man Tina and I know he only does what he does because he feels so responsible for what the media say about us, about me. When I look at those pictures from Elton’s party, I don’t read the words at first. I concentrated on the photos. That picture that was printed of us hugging was two friends being reunited. When they printed the one of Taron swinging me around, it reminded me of how much fun he is and the one of when he leant his face into my hand, it speaks volumes for the connection that we have with no words. I know how protective he is of me and I knew that from the moment he stepped into my home but believe me I am just as protective of him too. I am sure he told you about everything I did for him but he pulled me from a dark place too. He holds such a special place in my heart. We have already agreed that our relationship has been fast and furious and only Taron and I can truly know how we feel and understand what we went through. I know there are things I don’t know how Taron and there are things he doesn’t know about me, so sometimes it can be hard for me to let others in and Taron has really helped me to see how important that is but sometimes I can forget and I have a pretty thick skin. It still scares me at times when I think about it and I won’t ever forget the imagines of him unconscious under my hands or how the bruises on his chest matched the ones on my hands but then I think about him singing in my kitchen, him cuddling the blue dinosaur or just sitting on the couch relaxing and I smile and I mentally hit myself for being so mad at him over such trivial things like the opinions of those who don’t know Taron and I. I will always try to ignore what the media say and focus on the positives. People are going to talk, it is natural. I just hate to see him so annoyed over it and then I get annoyed cos he is annoyed and the more I try to brush it off and calm him down, the more frustrated he gets and then I get equally frustrated with him.”

Tina laughed. “You are both definitely alike.”

“Our bubble together at my home was wonderful but also not a true representation of reality. We come from very different worlds and slowly we are merging them together and I don’t for one-minute regret going with him to Elton’s auction. It was a wonderful event and I enjoyed it all.”

“Even the dress?”

“Your son has good taste.” Grinned Robyn. “But then he also loves to snoop.”

“You both looked wonderful together. I loved how fierce you looked Robyn and while Taron stood oozing confidence, you did too. I think you both showed the world a little that you were going to take no shit from anyone, if you excuse my language and I agree with Lydney when she said that it was the most perfect event and way to introduce you officially to the world. Just don’t tell Taron I said that. He thinks it was all his doing.”

The two laughed. “You secret is safe with me. Look Tina, I love your son and he will always be a part of my life and I adore how he just wants to keep me safe but as I have told him many times, I am a big girl and I can look after myself. If Taron wants to do it too, that’s fine by me but I have to draw the line somewhere. He can’t be angry at me for wanting to stay true to myself.”

“No, he can’t but he will try his God damn hardest to do it anyway.”

Robyn smiled a little sadly. “Yeah I know.”

“He hates it when you two have a disagreement. He also hates how headstrong you are and have this look that can make him so anything. I have seen that look Robyn. It is a good one. You might have to teach it to me.”

“Oh, believe me, Taron uses those beautiful green eyes to his advantage too.” The two women laughed. “I think it is something that we are going to have to learn to compromise with each other and try not to get so heated in our discussions because I have a feeling there will be more appearances together in our future and we can’t have the same arguments every time. Also, because things are still so fresh, as in we have only met each other and it was our first time in public together, of course the media and the fans are going to talk and get bitchy but it is going to take time before they get bored of us and our story. We are going to have to get used to the attention. Taron and I met in an unusual way which although was horrific, I am glad for because it has made our introduction to the media a little easier and what could be have been a shit storm has only been a little bit of thunder. We have been lucky and I try to tell Taron that but he has not got great listening ears sometimes. I will always be here for him Tina, always.”

“Have I thanked you yet?” Asked Tina, feeling so blessed that Robyn was in her son’s life. When she listened to her say that she would always be there for Taron, she believed her one hundred percent.

“Once or twice.”

“You are going to be a permanent feature in his life Robyn and I don’t think Mari and Rosie will ever let him push you away.”

“I don’t want to push him away. Like I said. We just need to keep figuring what we are out.” Tina gave her a wink with tears in the corner of her eyes which Robyn ignored. “He is my best friend and a firm part of my life and I want to give you a hug so I don’t have to look at you because you are going to start crying and if you start crying I am going to start crying.” Standing up with Tina, Robyn took Taron’s mam in for a firm hug. “He is such a delightful caring and passionate person with a wonderful soul and giddy boyish personality and you have raised a wonderful perfect man and I love him to bits and he loves you more than anything in this world.”

“You are coming a close second Robyn.”

“Never Tina. Never.”

“Are you giving away the secrets to the squishy Egerton hug mam?”

Taron walked into the dining room carrying the shopping, a little worried when he saw his mam and Robyn in a tight hug, Mari and Rosie behind him with their own bag,

“I don’t think a hug has secrets Taron.” Robyn let go of his mam and winked at her before turning to Taron, taking in his worried expression and giving him his own wink. “Even a squishy one. You just give a squeeze and volá, squishy hug.”

Taron placed the shopping bags on the table. “There is so much more to an Egerton squishy hug then a simple squeeze.” He was glad to get the small wink of reassurance from her.

“Oh really?

“Yes chicken.” He replied as he started to empty the shopping bags while Robyn rolled her eyes at him.

“Taron why do you call Robyn chicken?” Asked Mari. “She is not a chicken. She is a princess.”

“It is just a nickname Mari.” Explained Taron. “She calls me rocketman.”

“Yeah because of Elton but Robyn is still not a chicken.”

Robyn laughed as Taron’s face was plagued with different emotions as he thought through the best way to explain about her nickname. “It just is Mari.”

“I still think you should call her princess instead.”

The females in the room laughed while Taron picked his sister up into his arms. “Well Mari you are my princess and Rosie too so I can’t have three princesses.”

“Four.” Taron looked to his mam as she spoke. “Isn’t your mother a princess too?”

Robyn took a step closer to Taron and swung her arm around his waist. “Oh what a hole you are digging for yourself.” She giggled giving him a squeeze.

“Knew this was going to happen but in other news, we got all the shopping done and ticked everything off the list.”

“Well that is wonderful.” Taron looked down to Robyn and saw the happiness in her eyes and without thinking kissed her forehead, enjoying they extra squeeze she gave him. “So how about we make some cake then?”

“Do I get to help or am I not allowed because it’s my cake.”

“We are all going to make it together.” Confirmed Rosie.

“Right then, we had better get started.” Said Robyn. “Tina if you would excuse us, we are going to make a cake.”

Tina smiled. “As long as you promise to supervise my children, keep the peace and patch them up if something happens.”

“So just let me know where the first aid box and fire extinguisher are.” Laughed Robyn.


	3. “When you start giving, instead of getting, you make a difference. You can always give a warm smile, a sincere hello, a positive vibe… your attention, your time, your love, and kindness to those around you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part just warms my heart so much and I loved writing it.   
> *Again I don't know Taron or his family. It's just fiction*

Robyn had each member of the Egerton children mixing cake batter a particular colour, watching on closely smiling. It had been fun baking with Rosie and Mari and the kitchen was filled with laughter and giggles as Robyn helped the girls to weigh out all the ingredients and mix them together with the hand mixer. Now that they had all the batter ready, they were mixing all the colours of the rainbow in individual bowls, so everyone was responsible for a colour to mix.

“How do we make it a swirl?” Asked Mari as she took a bowl from Robyn and started to mix the batter blue.

“We are just going to pour it in and use a fork to swirl all the colours together.”

“Taron this is going to be the best birthday cake.” Said Rosie as she coloured the last batter pink while Taron mixed the purple one.

“I think it is Rosie.”

Robyn moved to stand beside Taron. “I really think we should have started a flour fight.” He whispered to her.

“Your mother would have killed me.” She laughed. “And I don’t think the mess would have been as contained.”

“I also would have won.” Taron stuck his finger in the cake batter he was mixing and taking a look to his sisters who were completely distracted and concentrating on mixing their colour, swiped Robyn’s nose with the batter chuckling when she pushed him away from her. “I am back to full strength now.” He said coming back from his little push and standing closer to her, laughing as she wiped her nose and licked the cake from her finger.

“You wouldn’t have won and I didn’t win either. I slipped and fell.” She dipped her own finger into the cake bowl and got his arm before he moved away. “You should not start anything Taron.” She chuckled as he licked the purple batter from his arm. “Not the time or place.”

“So, it was the older children I needed to be concerned about.” Tina walked into the kitchen when she heard giggling that sounded a bit too mischievous and frowned when she saw that it was Taron and Robyn who were up to no good and not her youngest. “Robyn?”

“He started it.” She pouted pointing at Taron. “He smudged me with cake.”

“Taron!” Scolded his mother. “Don’t put cake on people.”

Robyn started to laugh out loud, everyone looking at her. “Oh, I am sorry but Tina you sound so like me at times. I have said something so similar to Taron.”

It was such a wonderful light mood and soon the cakes were in the two tins and baking in the oven, all the rainbow colours swirled together in a twisted pattern.

“Now girls, we just have to wait for the cakes to cook and cool and then we can decorate.”

“How long?” Asked Mari.

“It could take about two hours. We need the cakes to be completely cooled or the frosting is going to fall off and Taron will have no cake.” Robyn saw the disappointed looks on their faces and knew two hours to little girls was a lifetime but she had something she knew would cheer them up and make their beautiful faces smile the same way that Taron’s lit up when he was excited or happy. “I think there is something we can do to make the time go quicker.”

“Elsa plaits?” Questioned Rosie, her eyes opening wide.

“Well yeah we can definitely do Elsa plaits but along with that I have something else for you. Tina would it be ok if we went to the front room? I have something for the girls.”

“Robyn…” Taron turned to look at her, that look of warning about presents on his face.

“You’re going to enjoy this Taron.”

“Will you excuse us for two minutes please?” Taron gently took Robyn’s hand and led her from the kitchen into the dining room and right into the corner. “We said no presents and I meant that for my family too and don’t make that face at me.”

“We said no presents for each other. We never mentioned your family.”

“Robyn seriously?”

“Here we go again with the seriously shit. You know me and this is what I do. I never gave you a present.”

“Yes you did!”

“It was for your birthday. Taron, you are just going to have used to it alright? This was me before I met you. I give presents to my friends and family and I have something for yours and your sisters.”

“But you are already doing so much for them with this plan for the evening.”

“No, we are doing that together for your sisters as a surprise now get that beautiful scowl from your face. I only want to see you smiling today.”

“You really don’t need to be so generous. Just having you here is enough for me and my family.”

“And you didn’t need to buy me a dress and invite me to Elton’s and get me flowers and be the most wonderful friend to me. It’s what friends do.”

“Robyn…”

“Taron, I don’t have brothers or sisters. I don’t have a family like yours. It is just me so let me live vicariously through yours and don’t throw the old ‘oh Robyn you saved my life. You have already done so much for me’ at me. It’s not going to work because we are past that stage and you are going to love these presents.” Groaning Taron stood still as she wrapped her arms around him. “I know you hate me but I absolutely love you and your family and it’s only something small.”

“I don’t hate you. I never could.” Robyn enjoyed the closeness of the hug and the warmth from Taron as he lifted his arms finally around her. It was hard to get a proper hug in around his family, knowing they were being given looks from Tina already especially after the messing with the cake batter. “You have been so wonderful with my family. Thank you and I am sorry. It never occurred to me that this is something you have never had.”

“It is ok Taron. You don’t have to apologise to me. I love the interaction with your sisters.”

“I am gaining major big brother brownie points.”

“You are welcome!”

“Ok in exchange for giving out more presents, I need to know what you and my mam spoke about. You know, that girl talk.”

Robyn laughed against his chest. “First rule of girl talk, don’t talk about girl talk.” She moved away from him but kept her hands around his back. “So, presents?”

He tried not to smile but she pulled a face at him and his beautiful dimpled smile appeared on his face. “Presents.”

She took his hand and they walked back to the kitchen. “So Tina, is it ok if we take over your sitting room and turn it into hairdressers central?”

Tina nodded and looked to her son as he lingered back a little while Robyn went ahead with two very excited girls but he gave her a big smile and pulled her close for a hug as they followed the others.

Robyn asked the girls to sit on the couch and turned to Taron as he walked in with his mam, his arms around her. “My case?” She asked.

“Oh it’s at the front door.”

Taron went to move but Robyn stopped him. “It is ok. I’ve got it. You sit with your family.” She quickly walked out of the door that lead to the hallway and front door.

“Have I told you that I like her.” Asked Tina as she sat on the couch with her children.

Taron didn’t answer her but watched as Robyn wheeled her suitcase into the room. “What have you got in there?” He asked her.

“Stuff.” She answered as she put the suitcase down and knelt in front of it. She unzipped the case and folded it out and opened the left side and took out an A4 sized wrapped gift. “This is for you Tina.” She handed the gold paper to Taron’s mam who took it gingerly from her.

“Robyn you really don’t have to…”

“Yeah I know. Don’t have to give you anything, I have done so much already but I have and I am and it is something so very very small.”

With a smile so like her sons, Tina took the present. “Well thank you.” She opened the wrapping and turned the framed picture over to see a cross made of some sort of plant with a prayer underneath.

“It’s called a St. Brigid’s Cross. Brigid was a saint who was from Co. Kildare, where I am from and she used rushes to weave these crosses and they are displayed in a home or house and they are said to keep fire, evil and hunger from the house they are displayed in. This one has been blessed too. I thought it would just be a nice little symbol for your house.”

“Robyn it’s perfect. I really love this. What a thoughtful gift and even more so if it is from where you are from. I know the exact place I will put it too.”

“I am glad you like it. Just something small.”

“Thank you.”

Robyn turned to look at the girls who were sitting so patiently on the couch beside Taron and as she went back to pulling out her bags of hair bobbins and clips, a packet of hair chalk and a large round hand mirror, she knew they were watching her every move. She stole a glance their way and then moved to unzip the other side of her case. “Now I know you two are desperate to meet cwtch but he doesn’t like flying.”

“Or have a passport.” Said Mari.

“Or have a passport. That is right but…” Robyn pulled out one large wrapped gift, followed by another, both covered in rainbow glitter paper from the right side of her case.

“Is that glitter?” Asked Taron, grinning. “Thought you didn’t like glitter.”

“It’s glitter that doesn’t spread or stick to things.” Robyn turned her attention back to the girls who were nearly ready to jump off their seats to get to her. “Anyway, I have something for you both.” She handed one over to the girls. “And I know you will look after them.”

“What is it?” Asked Rosie.

“Oh like brother like sister. Why don’t you open them and see what it is?”

Mari and Rosie didn’t need to be told twice and rainbow wrapping paper flew in all directions and the girls ripped into their presents, excited gasps coming from them once their gift was revealed to them.

“It’s cwtch!” Shouted Mari. “A pink cwtch.”

“I have a purple one!” Said Rosie equally excited. “Purple cwtch.”

“But you see the thing is, they are not actually cwtch because cwtch is at home in my house but these are cwtch’s sisters. Mari your dinosaur is called grá and Rosie yours is called croí. Grá is the Irish word for love and croí is the Irish word for heart. Cwtch knew how much you wanted to meet him but as we know, he likes my couch so grá and croí came to live you two instead.”

Taron was up from his seat once he saw the pink and purple stuffed glittery dinosaurs and sat on the edge of the chair beside Rosie looking at the plushes who were the exact same as the one Robyn owned except a different colour. He looked to Robyn with disbelief and back to his sisters who looked like they had just been given everything they had ever wanted.

“Now cwtch told me that you need to look after grá and croí really well and give them lots of cuddles and hopefully someday cwtch will be able come and visit you all.”

Robyn suddenly found herself in a tight cuddle as Rosie and Mari almost knocked her over with a hug, the two dinosaurs left on the couch. Rosie was so tight against her front, Mari had to hug her from her behind.

“Thank you so much Robyn!” Rosie said into her neck. “I love croí so much. I promise to look after her.”

“Me too! I will give grá so many cuddles. Thank you Robyn.”

It was hard to hug the girls but Robyn managed to get Mari moved around to her front so she could properly give them a hug back. “You girls are so very welcome.”

“Thanks for kissing Taron Robyn.” Said Mari very seriously into the other side of her neck. “And coming to visit us and making rainbow waffles and helping us to cook Taron’s cake. You are the best!”

Closing her eyes, Robyn was suddenly overcome with emotions and felt tears in her eyes and gave the girls a squishy hug back. She knew they would love the dinosaurs and had searched high and low to get ones that matched cwtch, even going as far as ringing the amusement arcade in Galway where she had won cwtch to try and source two dinosaurs for Taron’s sisters and the manager had come through for her with a contact number. Once she had explained to the company why she needed the plushes, offering to pay, the company sent two her way for free and she was thrilled that they were the exact same except in colour and her hard work of researching for them had paid off. She felt another pair of arms around her at her back and knew in an instant it was Taron who was hugging her tight against him.

Taron had sat still in shock at what Robyn had done for his sisters, still finding it unbelievable that she had managed to find the dinosaurs. Cwtch was a little joke between them, even if he did actually love the plush and referencing him had become part of their day to day conversation and he felt almost overwhelmed that she did something so special for his sisters, giving them Irish names to counter the Welsh name he had given Robyn’s dinosaur. Once he heard Mari thank Robyn for kissing him, he knew had to get stuck into the cuddle on the floor and wrapped himself into the hug too his head going to Robyn’s shoulder.

Robyn felt his arms join hers on the girls back and she moved her hands to cover his and it was one of the best hugs she had and it up there with some she had with Taron by himself. It lasted at least a minute, Robyn right in the middle of an Egerton squishy hug before the girls let her go, but Taron stayed where he was wrapped his arms around her shoulders, once the girls moved straight back to the couch and their presents.

“I am sorry for my shitty attitude about the presents Robyn.” He whispered into her ear. “You are so thoughtful. I didn’t even know cwtch had family.”

“Yeah he has two sisters. I keep cwtch and look after him and Mari and Rosie get to have the sisters.”

“Yeah alright I get the comparison,” He said as he let her go and she was able to turn around to face him. “I am cwtch.”

She grinned at him and then looked to the girls who were hugging their presents close to them and showing their mam. “It means I get to keep cwtch.” She whispered to him. “I was worried he was going to leave me for your family.”

“Thank you so much for what you did for them. It was just a wonderful present Robyn. How did you even get to matching dinosaurs?” Robyn tapped her nose. “Yeah alright, I thought I would give it a try.” He pulled her in for another hug. “I love you.”

“I love you too you tosspot.”

“What are you two whispering?” Asked Rosie and she stood beside them with her dinosaur in her hands.

“I was asking Taron if he wanted an Elsa plait.”

Rosie laughed. “Taron doesn’t have enough hair for Elsa plaits.”

“What is this Robyn?” Asked Mari holding up the hair chalk that was in her suitcase

“Well I wanted to ask Tina first, but it is colour for your hair, that washes completely out.” She looked to their mother. “If it would be alright with you, when I did their hair, we could put some colour in. If not, I brought some other fun things like flowers and snowflakes.”

“It is fine Robyn. The girls have used something like that before.”

Robyn smiled. “Thank you. Right girls, you ready for some hairstyling?”

More excited cheers filled the air. Taron looked to Robyn whose eyes were shinning. “You are getting so much more enjoyment out of this than they are.”

“I love making them smile, just how I like to make you smile and if some hair chalk and plaits does that, I am happy to help out.” Robyn pulled two Disney themed make-up bags from on top of her case and handed one to Mari and one to Rosie and then stood up. “Let me move this, I don’t need it any more and let’s get started.”

“Robyn can we do your hair?” Asked Rosie.

“Well of course!” She replied and looked to Taron with a smirk, enjoying how he mouthed head massages to her. “I need some pink hair.” She wheeled the case out and back into the hallway and walked back into the room. “And maybe some flowers.”

“Like Rapunzel.” Agreed Rosie.

“So, shall we get started?”

“Why don’t you girls get set up here and I am going to steal Taron to help me put this picture up. Thank you again for this Robyn” Tina gave Robyn a hug. “You are too good to my children Robyn. Thank you for making everyone one of them smile.” She smiled as she ended the hug and looked to Taron. “Maybe I will ask Robyn to help me with putting this up.”

“Yeah I can do that mam.” Replied Taron rolling his eyes. “Robyn give me two minutes. I will be back for my Elsa plait.”

“Taron, would you please take the cakes from the oven? I am sure they are done by now. You know how to check them.”

“Yeah of course I will.”

“Thanks. Ok girls. Let’s get set up.”

Taron followed his mam out of the sitting room, in through the dining room and to the right into their kitchen and went straight to the oven to check on his own birthday cake. He carefully lifted the tins from the oven using an oven glove and placed them on the hob and getting a knife, pushed it into the cake before bringing it back out and checking the metal to see if there was any wet cake mixture left on it. Happy the knife was clear, Taron took the other cake out, closed the oven door and shut it off. He made quick work of taking the cakes from the tins and placed them on the cooling rake Robyn had left out for the cakes. Once the baking paper was pulled from the cakes and put in the bin, he finally looked at his mam who was standing with a bemused look on her face as she leant against the sink watching every move he made.

“What?” He asked.

“Who are you and what have you done with my son?” Tina asked Taron as he stood beside her and washed the baking tins.

“Your son is right here.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Ahh mam please don’t. We are not doing this again. I knew this was going to happen when Robyn came to visit.”

“It just makes everything a little bit more real Taron.”

Taron dried his hands on the tea towel and gave his mam a hug. “I am fine Mam. I am back working and sleeping and feeling amazing and Robyn is here because you invited her, not me.”

“She is such a wonderful person Taron. She never stops giving, does she?”

Taron sighed against her as his mam rubbed his back in loving circles. “No matter how much I tell her not too. Now let’s get this picture up.”

Tina showed Taron where she wanted the glass frame hung up in the dining room and once it was straight and exactly as Tina wanted it, they made some tea and moved to sit at the table in the dining room where they could see Robyn, Rosie and Mari sitting down on the floor in the sitting room.

Taron sipped his tea but his eyes were focused on Robyn as she sat on the floor with Mari in-between her legs as she worked a complicated looking hairstyle into his sisters hair, while Rosie stood behind her with a brush and one of the hair chalks, brushing and colouring Robyn’s long blonde hair, the three chatting with each other.

Tina saw how his son was completely distracted with the scene in her sitting room and as she looked at her family, she felt nothing but love in her home. She gentled nudged Taron’s hand with hers. “We had a little chat.”

“I figured.” Taron drew his eyes from the laughter and looked to his mam.

“You need to stop giving her such a hard time about the media and before you say anything to me, just hear me out. You two are so alike in your protectiveness of each other and it is what is making you clash. While you don’t want Robyn to read anything that the media prints so her feelings are not hurt, she is the opposite, reading every comment possible to see what people are saying so she can prove them wrong and almost get one up on everyone who has something bad to say by staying positive and ignoring them all.” Taron sighed. “I know she frustrates you something shocking but you are just as infuriating to her.” Tina enjoyed the look her son gave her. “I love that Robyn cares so much about you and that you have this positive force in your life because you need someone who takes what the media says, chews it up and spits it out. I understand why it makes you so angry Taron. We are your family and she is too and it is not nice when someone who knows nothing about you writes such trash but look at it this way. Isn’t it wonderful that Robyn is able to ignore it all and not let it get to her?”

“But it has too mam. Some of the things they have said about her. She is such a beautiful person and they don’t know shit about us.”

“Watch your language Taron.” Scolded Tina.

“Sorry but it hurts me because Robyn is just… well she is Robyn.”

Tina smiled. “Ok you want to know what I think?”

“Always.”

“From our girl talk, Robyn told me you helped her to realise that it is very important to share your worries and troubles and not keep your emotions in.”

“I worry that she could still be doing that Mam, especially now.”

“Ok well let me ask you. Do you trust her?”

“Mam…”

“Do you trust her?”

“With my life.” He answered firmly.

“Then trust that she knows you are there for if she needs to talk to you about the media. Correct me if I am wrong Taron, but Robyn is an incredibly proud, independent and strong woman.”

“Never met one like her.” Agreed Taron as he stared down at his hands.

“Then keep trusting her and it is ok to be frustrated by her. She is a woman Taron and it is her prerogative to be as infuriating as hell for you where she will make you want to pull your hair out at times.” Tina enjoyed the small laugh from her son. “You know you love a woman when she makes you feel like that. Let your mother give you some advice. Talk to her. Communication is key. I know you two are good at talking to each other but you need to keep doing that when the conversations get a bit more difficult and heated, especially then. Maybe take a few minutes before she goes home to talk with her Taron. Your situation is so different and you both need to come to an understanding about how you both perceive the media. Maybe it will be a case of agreeing to disagree Taron. I am not too sure how easy it will be to change her mind.”

“I don’t want to change her mind. I adore how bloody stubborn she is but my God sometimes she just… ugh.” Tina reached for her son’s hands. He closed his eyes and tried to compose his words in his head before he said them out loud. “I owe her everything and I know I shouldn’t be mad at her for being so easy going about it all but I just want to defend her with everything I have but I don’t need to because she is too busy defending me and then we just get so mad at each other but that is something else she is so much better at then me.”

Tina laughed. “Like I said, a woman’s prerogative Taron.”

Taron looked to his mam with sad, weary eyes. “Mam I am in trouble.”

“I know.” Tina gave her son a little smile. As soon as he saw Taron and Robyn interact with each other in person, she knew her son was utterly in love with the woman who had saved his life.

“You know?”

“I am your mother, I know. I told you this outside this morning. You are in serious trouble.”

“Jesus Mam what am I going to do?” Taron let of his mams hands and ran his own hands through his hair and looked to Robyn and his sisters, before turning to his mam for some help

“You are going to do nothing.”

“Nothing?”

Tina turned to her son and took his hands again, “I knew it the moment you came home to me but I didn’t want to say anything to you until you realised it for yourself but you are going to do nothing.”

“Mam…”

“You told me that you love her.”

“I do. Very much.”

“Ok and you also told me that you and Robyn agreed that you are friends.”

“We are.” He said with a little hesitation.

“I hear a but coming.”

“But I don’t want to risk our friendship, we don’t want to risk our friendship. I would rather have her in my life, then not have her.”

“And that is why you will do nothing.” Repeated Tina. “I want nothing but the best for you Taron and I want you to have everything you can and right now, Robyn as your best friend is what is right for you and I know you understand that without me having to tell you. I have seen how she moves around you, how she gives you these little sneaky glances when you are not looking, how you hug each other and she definitely loves you, without a doubt but I won’t see either of you hurt.” Tina placed a hand on her sons’ cheek to bring his attention to her as he kept his eyes to the table. “She is wonderful for you. I see you smile and laugh and giggle Taron and that’s because of Robyn. She is a part of your life and I am so glad she will always be there for you and even more so if she gives you a tongue lashing every now again and goes to your events with you.” Tina placed her other hand on Taron’s face. “Love is a funny thing Taron. I don’t doubt that you love her, and even love love her but don’t mess this beautiful relationship up. Give her time. I have a feeling she might just come round to your way of thinking but as much as you need her, she needs you too. As a mother, I want Robyn in your life. She is a fierce woman who will protect my son with everything she has and I need to know that you have someone who will do that for you. Robyn will always do that for you.”

It was hug with his mam that he desperately needed and was so glad that she held him tight against her, rubbing his back once again. Deep down the buzzing spark was causing him a spiral of emotions and seeing how easy Robyn fitted into his family and how much she treated them with the same love and compassion that she showed him, was playing havoc with every emotion he had and it was refreshing and a relief that his mam could read him better than Robyn and he valued her advice more than anything.

“You are going to be ok Taron but please talk to Robyn about how you are both going to deal with the media. I know she is going to be a permanent fixture in your life and I know she will also be by your side again in the public eye, so you need to figure how you can agree on how to approach the situation.”

“I will.”

“Promise me.”

“I promise. Thank you.”

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

“Taron, Robyn is ready to do your plait now.” Mari wandered into the dining room with her dinosaur in her hands. “Mam do you like my hair?”

Letting her son go and giving him a smile and a kiss on his forehead, she turned to look at her daughter, her hair plaited in a beautiful braid that started above her left ear and moved right across her head and round by her right ear before it was twisted around and was pinned like a snails shell, obvious pink and purple colours streaked through her hair. There were also some snowflakes neatly positioned in the plait too.

“Wow Mari. That is beautiful.”

“What do you think Taron?”

“Well come over here and let me see princess.” When she was closer to him, Taron pulled his sister to his lap and looked at her hair, his eyes going to his mam’s before he gently touched Mari’s hair. “Mari, did Robyn really do this?”

“Yes silly. Of course she did. What do you think?”

“Well it is a perfect hairstyle for a perfect princess and I think I need to go and get my own hair done now after seeing yours.” Taron took his mam’s hand and gave it squeeze and mouthed thank you to her before he lifted his sister off his lap and holding her hand, walked into the sitting room where Robyn was working another plaited design into Rosie’s hair.

“I didn’t realise you were so good at this Robyn. Mari’s hair is amazing and Rosie’s too.”

“Well thank you Taron.” Smiled Robyn as she quickly plaited the second half of Rosie’s braid. “I told you I was good at plaits.”

He watched as Mari stood behind Robyn and started to brush her hair. “Have my sisters been colouring your hair?”

“Of course.”

“It’s very mermaidy.” He commented as he sat crossed legged beside Mari and picked up a hairbrush and helped to brush Robyn’s hair.

“It is what the girls said I needed but I actually did used to have a pink streak.”

“A pink streak? A real one?”

“Of course a real one. Just a about two inches wide hidden at the back under all my hair.” She felt Taron lift her hair. “It is not there anymore Taron and would you have seen it if it was. I don’t spend a stupid amount of money to get my hair done to put the pink back in.”

“Can I use this chalk to do it?”

“Sure of course.”

As Robyn carefully pinned Rosie’s hair up and added some snowflakes into the plait, Taron gathered some of her hair at the back of her head and ran the hair chalk through it a number of times, turning the hair pink. “Hair chalk is fun.” He said smiling.

“And it washes out.” Robyn added one more snowflake to Rosie’s hair. “Now chicken, you are all done.”

“You can’t call Rosie a chicken!” Laughed Mari as she ran the blue chalk through Robyn’s hair. “Taron calls you that. You are his chicken.”

Both Robyn and Taron laughed. “You are so right Mari. Well Rosie, your hair is all done.”

“Thank you so much Robyn.”

“Let me show you in the mirror.” Robyn held up the large round mirror so Rosie could see her hair in the reflection.

“Robyn! It is so perfect! I love it. Just like Elsa.”

“Yes it is.”

“Can I go and show my mam?”

“Sure go go! She will want to see it.”

Robyn smiled as Rosie got to her feet and taking her dinosaur with her, ran into the dining room to look for her mother to show off her hair.

“Now rocketman, it’s your turn.” Robyn carefully turned around to look at him and she frowned a little when she noticed the sparkle that had been in his eyes since that morning had faded. “You ok?”

“I am good Robyn.” He smiled when she titled her head at him and using the brush in his hands he brushed her hair away from her face. “Just feeling a little tired. The excitement of the morning has worn off a little and the jet lag is kicking in.”

“Hmmm. You sure?”

“Yeah chicken I am sure.” He leaned in a little and kissed her cheek. “So, what colour can I have?” He asked moving from behind her and to sit in front of her.

“You can have whatever colour you want but you are going to have to lay down for me. You are too tall for me to get to your hair. Pass me a cushion.”

Doing as Robyn asked, Taron reached over and pulled a cushion from the couch and gave it to her. She placed in on the floor in between her legs and Taron automatically laid his head down on it, his body stretched out along the mat, his legs crossed at his ankles, his hands resting on his stomach.

Rosie skipped back in grinning. “Mam loves my hair. Taron why are you on the floor?”

“Robyn is going to do my hair. I need an Elsa plait like yours.”

“Your brother is too tall for me so he has to lay down so I can do his hair.”

“You are going to do his hair?”

“Well of course. He needs to have some plaits too.”

Rosie moved to stand beside her sister at Robyn’s back. “I don’t think Taron should have a plait. Just some colour.”

“I think you are right Rosie. So, I am will fix Taron’s hair and you girls can keep doing mine.”

Dipping her fingers right to the nape of Taron’s neck, she slowly began to make lazy circles in his hair at the bottom of his head, relieved that his whole body relaxed into her hands. While she enjoyed the girls brushing and colouring her hair, she concentrated on gently working her way through Taron’s hair moving from his neck, over the crown of his head and up towards his forehead, kneading his scalp carefully as she went. She watched as the movement of his chest relaxed as his breathing deepened a little and it made her smile that she could so quickly help him to unwind from whatever had peaked his anxiety a little.

“I think I have finally found the actual reason why my son is keeping you around Robyn.” Tina has walked into the sitting room to thank Robyn for doing such a beautiful job with her daughters’ hair and had to stop when she saw her son laying on the floor with Robyn’s hands in his hair, Taron’s eyes closed looking completely at ease with himself.

Robyn looked up and grinned but Taron kept his eyes closed, his own smile on his lips. She held up the blue hair colour and showed Tina. “He is getting some Elsa hair.”

“Hmm sure he is.” Tina sat down on the couch. “Thank you for doing the girls hair. It is beautiful.”

“You are more then welcome. I like doing it.” Said Robyn as she coloured the tips of Taron’s hair blue.

“It looks so professional Robyn. You could definitely look into doing something with it.”

“Thanks Tina. A lot of people have said that to me.”

“You must be able to do some of those hair styles yourself.”

“Not really. I can definitely do two French braids and the hairband braid that Mari has but I can’t get my hands around my head to make the cute swirl thing. I just normally dry mine straight.”

“Well it is all colourful now.” Tina cringed as she watched her girls colour Robyn’s hair.

Robyn saw the face Tina pulled. “It is ok. I don’t mind. I am getting mermaid hair.” She said as she coloured some more of Taron’s who still lay quietly on his back. “Taron, I think your Elsa hair is done.” She was very conscious of her audience watching her and had to remember they weren’t in the privacy of Taron’s home and on his couch, so decided that even though she would happily have given Taron another ten minutes of his favourite type of massage, which would have probably put him straight to sleep, it was time to end his hairdressing session.

“Are you sure it doesn’t need some more?” He asked opening one eye, knowing that if his hair was done, his head massage was finished too.

“Yeah I am sure.” She said. “Sometimes less is more and we have a cake to finish.” She felt the girls stop dragging the chalk through her hair.

“The cake!” Exclaimed Rosie. “Do you think they would be cooled by now?”

“Well it’s been nearly an hour so they could be. Shall we go and check?”

“Yes please!”

Robyn gave Taron’s shoulder’s a gentle rub and he sat up. “So where is that mirror?” He asked and took it as it was handed to her and he looked at his reflection to see that Robyn had only coloured the tips of his hair. He smiled. “Yeah ok I like this.”

She smiled as she pulled her own hair over her shoulder and grinned when she saw all the colours in it. “Well girls, I definitely love my hair. What a fantastic job you have done.”

With excitement building again, they all walked back into the kitchen to check the cakes to see if they were ready to be covered in frosting and when Robyn gave them a nod, Rosie and Mari squealed with excitement.

“Right girls, let’s start with the surprise and then we can cover the cake in chocolate frosting.”

Tina stood at the sink and a smile never left her face as she watched all of her children interact with Robyn as she helped them finish off Taron’s birthday cake, Robyn having complete control over the whole baking activity while making it light and fun, not missing how her son kept his eyes locked on her the whole time and as much as she tried to hold the smile in, she found herself grinning as she was starting to see why Taron was almost intoxicated by Robyn but it seemed Robyn had put a spell on her whole family and was nothing but a wonderful guest who made everyone laugh and giggle together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some Irish words in this part so here comes the obligatory translation and phonic pronunciation :)
> 
> cwtch (Welsh) - kutch  
> grá (Irish) - graw  
> croí (Irish) - Cree


	4. “Our true happiness could be to continue making other people happy.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Still don't know Taron or his family :)

“Do you think it will stay Taron?” Asked Robyn as she stood with her hands on her hips looking up as he tied the sheet to the lamp fitting on the ceiling. “I really don’t want it to fall down or for the light fixture to break either.”

“It should be ok Robyn. The sheet is pretty light.” Taron carefully stepped down the ladder and stood with Robyn as she stared up. “No, it is good. It won’t fall.”

“Ok well I trust you so let’s get this tent finished.”

Tina knew that Taron and Robyn had a surprise planned for the girls but not sure exactly what and to give them the time they needed to set everything up, Tina and Guy had taken Mari and Rosie for a walk, using the excuse that they needed to get something for Taron’s birthday.

It gave the other two the space they needed to set up a make shift tent in the sitting room. Robyn had asked Taron what he thought about setting up a little sleep over for the girls to make up for the one they were supposed to be going to that evening that had been cancelled. Taron thought it was a wonderful idea and loved the suggestion Robyn had made of trying to make a tent in the sitting room with fairy lights so they could feel like it was a proper little adventure for them.

Once Tina and the girls had left, Taron routed out some sheets and he hoped his mam wouldn’t kill him for hanging from ceiling and together himself and Robyn had resurrected a somewhat tent like shape with the sheets. Taron had pulled a step ladder from the garden shed and they had let one sheet hang full length down from the ceiling with push pins, to create the back of the tent. He then carefully tied a second sheet to one side of the light fixture and they let it hang down before he tied a third sheet to the other side of the light and let it hand down.

“Remember how we said my sisters were going to ask for a big sister instead of a big brother?” Asked Taron as he carefully pushed another pin into the sheet in the middle to make the centre crease for the roof of the tent.

“Yeah.” Replied Robyn as she spread the same sheet out behind the couch to create a tent wall.

“Well…” Taron carefully climbed down the ladder. “They have already asked if you can stay and be their big sister.”

“What?” Robyn stopped what she was doing and looked to him. “No, they didn’t.”

“Yes chicken they did. Straight out.” Taron moved beside her to help fan the sheet out. “You have really made their day Robyn. Dinosaurs like cwtch and fancy hair? Not to mention every type of rainbow food possible? You are now an honorary member of the Egerton family.”

The stood back and looked at the sheet making sure it was ok and Robyn then used some clothes peg to clip the side and back of the makeshift tent together. “Is there a fancy welcoming ceremony?” She grinned looking at him, smiling when he rolled his eyes. She moved over to the two one-seater couches they had pushed together on the opposite side and spread the sheet out behind it, using more clothes pegs to attach it to the back of the tent. “Let’s make the entrance and then the hardest part is done.”

Armed with more clothes pegs, Robyn handed them to Taron who stood back on the ladder and constructed a small entrance to the tent, making sure it was really secure to the middle sheet so it wouldn’t fall. They stood back and admired their work.

“This is awesome. I might sleep in here tonight.” Smiled Taron. “Thank you for being you Robyn.”

“For being me?” She asked.

“Yeah just being your wonderful self and just being so loving with my family.”

“I love your family. Right so fairy lights.”

“I think the girls thought something was up when I bought three boxes of Christmas lights.” He said as he took a box of a thousand Christmas LED lights from the floor. “They were really wondering why I was buying these when Christmas is so far away.”

“Clever little sisters you have.”

“I think they bought my excuse of I needed to get them now because I won’t be back again until Christmas and they could be all sold by then and it worked.” He plugged the first box of lights in and heard Robyn ooh in delight.

“I love fairy lights. If I could fill my whole apartment with them I would.”

“Really?”

“You should see my place at Christmas Taron. I go all out with the decorating. Lights everywhere and four Christmas trees.”

“How do you fit four trees in your house?” He asked climbing the ladder again, Robyn helping to feed the lights up to him so he could layer them on top of the sheets.

“One at my kitchen door, one at the end of the couch, one in my bedroom and a little one on the island.”

“Your bedroom?”

“Yeah of course. My house is like a grotto at Christmas.”

“I will have to come and see that some time. I am glad I got three boxes. These ones didn’t go very far and if I don't get to go, you will have to send me some pictures.”

“Of course I will.”

With a little rearranging and team work, they covered the roof of their tent completely with fairy lights, making sure they had enough lights left over to string down the front entrance too. Standing back, Robyn grinned. “This is perfect. Thank you so much for your help with this. You sure your mam won’t mind?”

“Robyn my mam adores you. You could paint this room black and she would love it. You have done so much today for my sisters and my mam and for me too.”

“I like doing things for other people.”

“Yeah I have noticed. I am going to have to come up with something special to do for you and don’t say I don’t have to.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Robyn replied. “Just getting to see you is all I need and I got some cool mermaid hair.”

Taron grinned. “I like it a lot.” He pulled a little on the messy bun Robyn had put her hair into as they set up the surprise for the girls. “So what do we need to do next.”

“Can we grab the duvet from your bed to use as a base for the girls so they have something a little squishy to lay on?”

“Yeah sure.”

“And then let’s get their duvets to go on top.”

“Hey you know what, I am pretty sure I saw the sleeping bags upstairs that the girls were bringing on the sleep over. Why don’t we layer the floor with the duvets and then put their sleeping bags on top? I can grab all the pillows from my bed and their beds and just make it cosy.”

“I think I am going to join you and sleep in here too.”

“I am ok with that. I was glad I had your throw last night. I know I was already tired but it was so weird going to sleep and knowing you were next door and not with me.”

“You are such a tosspot Taron. You need to get over this whole sleeping thing.”

“I am not used to change and I like knowing you are close to me.” He shrugged. “Right let’s go and set the rest of this tent up. I am sure the girls will be dragging mam home and I bet we don’t have as much time as we think we have.”

Working together they set up the inside of the tent with all the duvets, pillows and two sleeping bags, making sure they added the two dinosaurs we well. Once finished, and Taron had put the ladder back, they sat inside the tent. “Let’s just lock the front door and not let them back in and you and me can sit in here and eat my birthday cake.”

Robyn chuckled as she pulled her hair from her bun and it took her a few tries to get it all of her hair from her face. “Ugh maybe I will just cut it off. It’s getting too long.”

“Don’t you dare.” Said Taron seriously. “I like your long hair.”

“Even an inch off. It just has grown a lot.”

“Not even an inch.” Confirmed Taron. “How can anyone play with your hair if you cut it all off.”

“Now that is a fair point.”

“You must have been in heaven when Mari and Rosie where doing your hair earlier.”

“Loved every minute. I could have sat there all day.”

“And I could have laid where I was as you gave me head another wonderful massage.”

“You are getting a lot of those this weekend.” She grinned. “You mother might have something to say about it when she gets you alone again.”

“She did walk in during that, didn’t she?” His cheeks tinted a little. “Well what can I say. I love a good head massage.” He reached over and took her hands. “Thank you for coming to visit my family Robyn. It has been great being able to see you so quickly again after Elton’s party. I honestly treasure the time we have together because we don’t know when we will physically see each other again and so far, this weekend has been brilliant.”

“I have enjoyed every minute too. I love getting to see you in your home environment and watching you interact with your family. I like seeing you at ease and happy. It’s definitely my favourite Taron look.”

“So, you don’t think I can pull of the blue tips?”

Robyn laughed. “You could wear a black bag and look perfect just don’t suggest that to Stella because she will have me in a matching one but I like the colour in your hair. It is cute. You’re cute.” She chucked when he squished his nose up at her words. “Ugh fine you’re handsome.” She corrected tapping his nose.

They both turned their heads when they heard the front door open and they scrambled out of the tent, Taron catching Robyn when she tripped over one of the duvets and nearly flattened herself. He helped her stand up and she thanked him and they got to stand in front of the tent just as the sitting room door opened.

“Taron we got you some…” Rosie stopped and her mouth dropped open, her sister following her frowning.

“Rosie you can’t just stop in the door…”

Robyn enjoyed the gasp she heard from the girls as well as the surprise on Tina and Guy’s faces too. Taron walked over to his family smiling. “I know how disappointed you were that your sleep over at Grace’s was cancelled and even though you are excited to meet Robyn, I know deep you were still a bit sad so Robyn and I…”

“Robyn and you?” Question his mam.

“Robyn and I wanted to do something special for you both and we made you this. You can’t go to the sleep over so we brought the sleep over to you.”

Robyn moved the sheet that acted as the door to the tent back a little and showed the girls inside. “Grá and croí are already inside getting cosy.”

The girls took to a run but Taron gently stopped them with his arms and bent down to their level to he could look at them. “You just need to be really careful inside girls. Robyn and I don’t want the tent to fall down on you and for it to ruin your sleep over. Try not to hit the sheets or step or pull on them ok? Because although we made it, it doesn’t mean it is perfect and it’s not forever. It will have to come down tomorrow. Ok?”

“Ok Taron.” They chorused.

“Right go on!” Taron stood up and his sisters walked towards the tent grinning as Robyn let them in and closed the sheet behind them, Guy following his daughters and crawling carefully in after them. She walked over to Taron and his mam, all three smiling as they heard the shouts and squeals of delight from inside the make shift tent.

“Robyn should we sort out the adoption papers now? I can move you into Taron’s old room.”

“Maybe we should just do a straight child swop out. I will come and live with you and Taron can go and live in my house. My parents have never had a son so it would be interesting for them and they already love Taron so I think they would be ok with it.”

Tina laughed. “It’s a deal. You two have done such a wonderful thing for them, or should I say Robyn did a wonderful thing.

“Hey!” Complained Taron. “I helped too.”

“Taron had told me about their cancelled sleep over and I just made a suggestion and he put the idea together. It was a team effort.”

“You are going to have to stop doing these wonderful things for my children Robyn. Their expectations are very high now. I mean I don’t know how you can top rainbow food and a tent for Mari and Rosie and as for Taron, well you saved his life. I don’t think there is anything else you can actually do for him.” She placed her hands on Taron’s face and gave his cheeks a playful squeeze. “Expect maybe more head massages.”

Robyn chuckled and when Tina took her hands from Taron’s face, she placed hers on his cheeks and gave them a little squeeze too, his face lighting up with a grin. “I will always be willing to give him a head massage.”

“What I want to know is, what does my son give you?” Asked Tina smiling as she watched the interaction between the two. “You give so much to him; I would hope he is returning the favour.”

Robyn looked to Tina. “He gives great hugs; his shoulder makes a comfy pillow and he also re-designed my house.” Tina looked to her son and was about to chastise him but Robyn interrupted her. “And he is my best friend who does nothing but protect me with every ounce of his beautiful heart, makes me smile and laugh and bought me a wonderful dress that I wear while eating ice cream on my couch.”

The frown that had filled his face turned to a glorious grin and his eyes sparkled as he laughed.

“I can’t keep up with you two.” Admitted Tina, enjoying how easily Robyn made Taron laugh. “So Taron, your birthday dinner. What would you like?”

“Whatever mam. I don’t mind at all.”

“I was thinking take away from your favourite Chinese place?”

She enjoyed how her son’s eyes opened wide with the suggestion. “Oh yes. That would be amazing.

“Robyn?” Asked Tina looking to her.

“It’s Taron birthday. Whatever he wants is good with me.”

Mari and Rosie carefully came out of the tent followed by their dad with their dinosaurs in their hands. “This is tent is amazing. I love the fairy lights. Thank you.” Smiled Mari as she walked over to Robyn and hugged her legs.

“Thank you Robyn. This is just wow. My friends at school are not going to believe how cool this is!” Rosie gave her brother a hug around his waist. “Thanks Taron.”

“That’s some pretty good construction Taron.” Smiled Guy as he clasped him on his shoulder.

“Can we really sleep in it tonight?” Mari questioned.

“Of course.” Mari looked to her mam and she confirmed her answer with a nod. “We will just have to put your sleeping bags in there.”

“They already are in there.” Said Taron. “Robyn and I have made it really cosy inside for them with the sleeping bags and pillows.”

“Can you and Taron have a sleep over with us?” Rosie looked to Robyn with wide eyes that were so like Taron’s.

Robyn looked to Taron with an uncertain look and Tina saw it. As much as Taron loved spending time with his family, she also knew how special and precious his time with Robyn was and didn’t want them to commit to anything with her daughters. She wanted Taron and Robyn to be able to have their time alone together before she had to go home the next day. “Tell you what girls, we are going to get something for Taron’s birthday dinner and then we will see about Robyn and Taron having a sleep over. Robyn has already done a lot for you today.”

“How about after dinner, we stick a DVD on and we can all watch it together in the tent.” Suggested Robyn. She adored Taron’s sisters and honestly had the best day getting to know them and spending time with them but as her time with Taron was so short, she really wanted just to spend her last night with him sitting up chatting about the usual nonsense they usually ended up talking about.

“I think that sounds like a great idea.” Agreed Taron, glad to see that Robyn was thinking like he was and would prefer to spend her last night with him rather than sandwiched in-between his sisters.

“So, let’s go and have a look at the menu and we will order something for dinner.” Said Tina.

The family, Robyn and the two stuffed dinosaurs made their way into the kitchen and after looking through the menu they all decided on what they wanted to eat and Tina rang the order in.

“So what do you think of Aberystwyth Robyn?” Asked Guy as they sat around the dining room table finishing off dinner an hour and a half later eating Chinese food with party hats on their heads insisted upon by his sisters.

“I haven’t actually seen a lot to be honest. Just a bit when I was in the taxi going to Taron’s house but what I have seen so far looks so beautiful. Taron is going to bring me on a proper tour tomorrow. I don’t live near the ocean and I am bit jealous that you have it there on your doorstep.”

“Taron was telling us that your home town is half the size of Aber.”

“Yeah Kilcreen is pretty small. Used to be a lot smaller but is growing as Dublin expands.”

“And you have lived there your whole life?”

“Yep and my parents are from there as well. It’s a nice little community. Everyone knows everyone else.”

Guy smiled. “Sounds like Aber. The coast guard here are associated with one in Ireland. Wexward?”

“Wexford.” Smiled Robyn. “Beautiful county. Went on holidays to where a lot when I was a kid, camping actually. It was right beside the beach.”

“We are connected by one ocean.” Nodded Guy.

“It’s a pretty small gap when you think about it.”

“If only we could pull Ireland a little closer to Wales.” Commented Taron.

“Well that is not going to make any difference because you are back to New York in two days. Bit of a bigger ocean.” Smiled Robyn.

“Don’t remind me.”

“But it would be easier to come and see Mari and Rosie though!” She giggled, enjoying how Taron put his fork down, shaking his head at her.

“And cwtch wouldn’t have to fly to see us. He could just take a car.” Mari asked hopefully

The whole table laughed at Mari’s words. “You know Mari, he probably would be here in a flash if he could.”

“Right are we all finished?” Asked Tina as she stood up. There was a general consensus of yes as she started to clear away the plastic containers.

Robyn got to her feet and started to help and as Tina started to protest, Robyn insisted. “My mother installed some sort of manners into me, I might as well make use of them.” She took her hat off and carefully placed it on Taron’s head, giving him two party hats and moving over his left shoulder to take his plate, she whispered to him. “I hope you left room for dessert this time.”

“A wise woman told me to always leave room for dessert and I have enough space for birthday cake.”

Lifting his plate, she smiled at him. “Good.”

Tina and Robyn quickly cleared the table, Guy giving them a hand too and once it was wiped down, the two girls left the table when they were called by their parents. Robyn walked out of the kitchen and took her seat beside him, taking her phone from her pocket. “Can I?” She asked and he nodded and she snapped a picture of him wearing his two party hats. “You look fabulous darling.” She grinned.

“Selfie time. You need to update your selfie wall.” He grinned as Robyn turned her back to him and leaning right into him, took a picture of the two of them, Taron still wearing his hats. He then took one of the hats from his head and stretching the elastic, put it on Robyn’s head. “You need a hat too.” He then lifted his phone from the table and took another selfie with his phone. He took another as he kissed her cheek, Robyn laughing with a wide smile. “You can replace your photos now. I will send them to you.”

Robyn grinned. “I don’t need to replace them. I made another string with pegs and have been adding all the new pictures to it.”

“You made a new photo wall?” He asked as she sat back in her seat.

“I put one in my bedroom.”

“So, I am still in your bedroom?” He winked, making Robyn roll her eyes.

She never got to answer him as a cheerful chorus singing happy birthday started and Taron’s family slowly walked into the dining room, his mam carrying the cake covered in a lot of candles, his two sisters walking in front. Robyn joined in with the song and stood up behind Taron, so Tina could place the cake in front of him, his sisters taking a seat either side, still singing loudly to him.

“Blow out the candles Taron!” Said Rosie

“You have to help me.” He said to both his sisters and together they blew out the candles on his cake.

“Don’t move, I need a picture.” Said Tina as she stood on the opposite side of the table. “Robyn I said don’t move. You will be in the picture too.”

Robyn had taken a step sideways ready to move so she wouldn’t be in the picture but stepped back and placed her hands on Taron’s shoulders, smiling as Tina took the picture. “Let me take one of you and your family Tina. You and Guy go stand with Taron and I will take it.” Robyn insisted and took Tina’s phone from her and once Taron’s whole family was standing with him, she snapped a beautiful picture of them.

“I think it is time to cut this cake. I have waited long enough.” Said Taron as he picked up the knife Guy had brought in. He carefully cut up the cake, enjoying the swirled rainbow pattern that was revealed and the tumbling surprise of sweets as he cut each slice of cake, placing them on the plates Guy had brought in with the knife. Mari and Rosie were very excited as each colour could be seen and once everyone had a slice of cake and a fork, they all started to tuck into Taron’s homemade birthday cake.

“Now I know why Taron was raving about your baking Robyn. This is delicious.” Smiled Tina.

“Well I can’t take all the credit. Your children helped me.”

“Birthday cake good.” Agreed Taron as he licked the frosting from his fork. “Even if the frosting is shop bought.”

If Robyn had of been standing beside Taron, she would have clipped him gently around his ear but as she still stood at the opposite side of the table but she stuck her tongue out at him instead. Rosie and Mari enjoyed every crumb of their cake, loving how colourful it was inside, sneaking extra forkfuls from the cake itself before Taron had to push it out of their each and over to his mam.

“I guess they learnt from the best.” Smiled Robyn as Tina brought the remaining cake back into the kitchen. “Eating more than they should?”

“So, can we watch the DVD now?” Asked Rosie when Tina came in from the kitchen and was about to clear the table of the plates.

Robyn could see a little bit of irritation growing in Tina’s eyes and could feel that she was getting a little annoyed but also embarrassed by the constant demands of her children. She knew today was not a normal day for the Egerton family and the excitement that ran through her daughters’ blood was because of her presence. She knew for a fact that Rosie and Mari had beautiful manners and were such little sweethearts, just like Taron and the day had been full of happiness and joy and Robyn wanted Tina to be enjoying the time with her son and not feeling frustrated by her children.

“Right, here is what we are going to do.” She placed a calming hand on Tina’s shoulders. “Taron and I are going to clean up this mess and make sure the dining room and kitchen are all tidy. Rosie and Mari are going to go upstairs and get ready for the sleep over. You need to put your pj’s on and brush your teeth and make your way into the tent and into your sleeping bag.” Without another word, Rosie and Mari jumped up from their seats and raced out of the dining room and headed to their bedrooms upstairs to get ready, Taron laughing as they rushed out of the room. Robyn turned to Tina. “You are going to pour yourself a glass of wine and Guy is going to get a beer and you two are going to go and relax in the other sitting room for a few hours.”

“Robyn I can’t leave my children with you again. You have been with them all day.”

“Hey I was with Taron for a whole two weeks and I managed fine.” She laughed. “I don’t mind at all. You told me those girls have been awake since near five with excitement. They have been on the go all day and as soon as they settle down, they will be asleep in no time. I mean it is already near nine. They have to be ready to crash soon. Taron and I will be there with them.”

“Robyn you really don’t…”

“Mam I wouldn’t even try to argue with her.” Taron had stood up and walked around the table.

“You two will be stuck with the girls all night. I don’t want you using all of your time with Rosie and Mari. You need to have some time together too.”

“We can sneak out when the girls are asleep. We built the tent and made an exit at the back and then we can head back to mine. We can come back tomorrow after I have shown Robyn around Aber for her to say goodbye.”

“I will make sure I explain to the girls that we won’t be there when they wake up but will come back.” Explained Robyn. “I wouldn’t go without telling them we won’t be here in the morning.”

“Go and relax mam. Robyn and I have all of this under control.”

Tina looked at the two beside her. “Are you sure?”

“We will come and say goodnight to you once the girls are asleep.” Taron walked over and kissed his mam on her cheek. “Go and relax.”

Sighing Tina agreed and once Taron had filled a glass of wine for her, she made her way with her husband into their other sitting room while Taron and Robyn quickly cleared away the dirty plates from the birthday cakes, wiping down the dining room table and making sure the kitchen was clean too. They had just finished cleaning up when Rosie and Mari ran in, all changed into their pyjama’s.

“Why don’t you girls go and pick a DVD and we will be with you in two minutes.” Following their brother’s instructions, Rosie and Mari walked into the dining room and to the DVD shelf to pick a movie. “Robyn can I get you something to drink. I am going to grab a beer.”

“Did I see Guy with a bottle of cider?” She asked as Taron and he nodded. “I will have a bottle of cider then please.”

“Sure.” Taron grabbed a bottle of corona for himself and a cider for Robyn. “Right let’s see what they have chosen.” He said carrying the drinks into the dining room.

‘Frozen’ was the DVD of choice and once the girls settled into the sleeping bags in the tent, Taron pulled the television to the entrance of the tent and closed the sheets around it and got the movie started. Robyn closed the curtains of the sitting room, as well as the hall door and the dining rooms doors and turned off the lights of the room, so the only lights in the room came from the fairy lights. Robyn made her way in through the back of the tent smiling at the girls who looked super cosy in their sleeping bags, surrounded by pillows, hugging their dinosaurs tightly. Taron gave her a grin and carefully left the tent.

“Robyn can you lift the back sheet for me?”

When she did, Taron pushed in a leather bean bag. “We might as well be comfortable too.” He smiled and he crawled in under the sheet, Robyn fixing it once he was inside the tent. “Mari, Rosie, Robyn and I won’t be staying for the sleep over.” Taron explained once he had the bean bag positioned to the back-left side of the tent. His face fell a little as the girls voiced their disappointment. “We will stay to watch the movie and until you fall asleep but then Robyn and I will be going back to my house.”

“Taron can’t you stay here?” Asked Mari.

Robyn could see the guilt in his face and hear his heart breaking as his sisters stared him down. She pretended to be fixing her hair up in a pony tail and turned to him. “We can stay.” She whispered.

“I love my sisters but I will see them again before I see you. I want and need to spend time with you alone Robyn. I don’t know when I will see you again and this is our time. I have loved my day with them but now it’s my time with you. They just know how to pull that guilty face very well.”

“It’s the same one you make.” Pointed out Robyn. “It’s how you get so many head massages.”

Fixing her hair in a terribly pony tail that was croaked and very messy she turned back to see the girls still staring at her brother. “Taron and I will come back tomorrow to see you. This tent is really only big enough for two people to sleep in. If Taron and I tried to lie down, we would break the tent and pull it down and remember Taron explained that we have to be very careful with the tent and not step on the sheets or pull them. We don’t want to break it. I don’t think your brother and I would be able to make it again like this so you girls are going to sleep here and enjoy your tent and Taron and I will go back to his house. You girls know that Taron is my best friend?” The girls nodded. “Ok well when you go and have fun with your best friends, do their brothers and sisters come along?”

“No.” Said the girls together.

“Ok well tomorrow I am going home so I would like to be able to spend some time with my best friend. We had the whole day together and had such a wonderful day of fun and tomorrow when I have gone home, Taron will come back and see you. I will make sure that I come to see you tomorrow too before I go home.”

“Will you be sad to say goodbye to Taron?” Asked Rosie.

“Well of course Rosie. I love getting to see Taron and you girls too.”

“And you will miss him?” She asked.

Robyn looked to Taron who was kneeling beside the bean bag. “I will miss him very much.”

“Then you should go and spend the whole day with him tomorrow and have your own sleep over tonight at his house.”

Robyn’s lips rose in a smile. “I think that is exactly what we should do.” She agreed. “Have our own sleep over.”

“Me too.” Said Taron.

“And you promise to come and see us tomorrow?” Asked Mari.

“I will definitely come and see you tomorrow.”

“But you will stay until the movie is over?”

“We will stay until you are asleep.”

“Well that is ok then. You need to spend time with Taron ‘cos he is your best friend.”

“And I don’t want our tent to be broken.” Added Mari.

“So, shall we start the movie again and we can watch it?”

As Robyn pulled her hair from the crazy pony tail she had made, Taron crawled through the sleeping bags to get the DVD controller and restarted the movie. Making his way back, he gave each sister a kiss on their foreheads, telling them that he loved them very much. He then took the bottles from the couch, where he had left them and gave Robyn hers and then he got comfortable laying against the soft bean bag, Robyn joining him, their legs stretched out to the side so they didn’t hit the girls.

Taron looked to Robyn who was sat beside him but a little far away for his liking and gently kicking her, stretched his right arm out so she would know to shuffle closer to him and she did so, automatically leaning into his right shoulder. Taron held his bottle to her and she gently tipped hers off his and they took a drink.

“I love you very much too.” He whispered to her, kissing her temple. “Thank you for your wonderful way with them and helping me to not break their hearts.”

“Anytime.”

It might not have been their chosen movie but it was a wonderful snug setting to be in and while the girls were delighted to be in their tent, watching one of their favourite movies, Robyn and Taron happily sat with each other, doing what they did best with each other and loved the most. Sitting in complete restful silence.


	5. “Even though you’re growing up, you should never stop having fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to give you all 'this story is coming to an end speech' so I am sorry to say but this is the last part of this story. It's a whopping 20 pages and over 11,000 words. I had wanted to break it up into two parts but I just couldn't find where to do it, so it is one whole part.  
> Thank you very much for the comments, reads and kudos on this one. Definitely a favourite one of mine for Taron and Robyn.  
> Keep an eye out for their next adventure. It will be coming in the next week or so :)  
> Suze xx

It was Taron who feel asleep first just as Anna and Hans met each other in the movie and started to sing. Robyn had carefully eased his bottle of beer from his left hand and placed it on the floor beside her, Taron barely getting two mouthfuls before his eyes closed and he nodded off. It didn’t come as a surprise to Robyn that he slept. She knew even with a good night’s sleep the night before he was still suffering with the time difference and jet lag and it had been a busy day for him. She had moved from his shoulder and a little awkwardly slipped under his arm and sat up, letting his body lean into her, making sure he was comfortable against her left shoulder and the bean bag.

As Elsa walked up the mountain singing Let It Go, Rosie who had been fighting sleep, gave in and joined her sister who had fallen asleep soon after Taron. It was wonderful sight to see all of them resting but now that Rosie and Mari had fallen asleep it was supposed to be her and Taron’s time to sneak out of the tent and have their own sleep over of sorts but as she looked down to Taron, she felt conflicted. Although she was desperate to get to spend some time alone with him, she knew he was back to work bright and early on Tuesday and another hectic schedule of filming would begin for him. He was due to start his stunt work on Thursday too and was just a little anxious about it all. Another clean night’s sleep was exactly what he needed right now and when he was sleeping, Robyn knew his mind wasn’t over thinking every little thing.

Lifting her right hand, she gently ran her index finger down his nose, just like he always did to her before making a feather light trail along his left temple and down his cheek. She continued down his jaw, enjoying the feel of his soft skin which was lightly littered with growing stubble. His role for Eggsy had him clean shaven for the last two weeks and being home he was taking a break from having to shave every day, giving his skin a chance to soothe itself for a day or two. She left another delicate trail down his nose, dipping into the space above his top lip and with a hitch of her breathe, down his soft rosy lips and to his chin. She lifted her hand when Taron’s whole body shifted a little, his head snuggling further into her shoulder, a happy little sigh leaving his lips. She brushed her hand through his hair and down his face again, her fingers dancing over where his dimples were on his left cheek before running back to his forehead and smoothing over his left eyebrow. She let her whole hand rest on his face, her eyes taking in his wonderfully smooth skin before her thumb stroked the darkened skin under his eye. He didn’t look anywhere near as tired compared to when she first met him in Florida but with his swift return to work, the fatigue was starting to show on his face. Letting her fingers glide through his hair, she liked how it was growing out and gave his head a loving scratch.

“You having fun?”

She jumped a little when she heard his voice in a whisper and looking down, his sleepy green eyes were open and staring up at her. She gently tugged his hair before returning to her hand to his cheek, Taron laying back down on her shoulder. “You feel asleep and yes I am. I like doing this and you do this…” She ran her finger down his nose. “To me all the time.”

“That’s ‘cos I am looking for your freckles.”

“Hmmm.” Smiled Robyn as she trailed her index and middle fingers down his nose, lips and chin again, enjoying how his lips pulled up into a smile as she did. “Did I wake you?”

“Well yes but I don’t mind. I would like to be awake if you are going to give me a face massage.”

Robyn laughed quietly. “It’s a good thing your mother is not here to see me doing this to you. She is already highly suspicious of your head massages.” She tapped her finger down the bridge of his nose.

“You are just too good with your hands.” Taron froze and quickly tried to correct his words as he sat up. “I mean because you play piano and guitar and can bake and are good at massages and rubbing my tension away and…Oh shit. Fuck Robyn I don’t mean anything by it. I just mean you have lots of talents that you need to use your hands and fingers for and Jesus fucking Christ Taron. Just stop talking.”

Robyn had to place her hands over to her mouth to keep her laughter from waking Mari and Rosie, enjoying how Taron turned completely scarlet, the red shade deepening right into his neck. She placed her hands on his red cheeks and bent his head down so she could give his forehead a kiss. “You are just too cute for words Taron. Why don’t we go and get some air? I think you might need some. The girls won’t be waking up any time soon.”

Nodding his agreement, Taron crawled out from under the back of the tent, lifting the sheet so Robyn could follow him, bringing the two glass bottles with her. Taron plugged all the fairy lights outs and taking the bottles off her and walked into the kitchen and left them on the sink. “Let’s just go and tell my parents where we are going.”

Robyn followed Taron and they walked into the other sitting room where Tina and Guy were on the couch, watching TV.

“Mari and Rosie are asleep mam.”

“Well that didn’t take them long.” Smiled Tina. “You two off then for the night?”

“We are going to get some air. It was getting a little stuffy in the tent with four of us.” Said Taron. “Just a short walk and then we will come back and head home to mine.”

“Your face is quite red.” Said Tina looking to her son. “It must have been very warm in that tent.”

Robyn saw the growing smirk on Taron’s parents faces but also how Taron’s cheeks were turning red one more. “He had a quick power nap Tina and was snuggled deep under all the duvets. It was just a little too warm for him.”

“Hmm I see. Well just be careful love. It is getting quite late out there. Don’t be too long.”

“We won’t. Be back in a few.”

Taron led the way once more and he took Robyn’s jacket from the coat hooks and gave it to her to put on while he pulled on the navy one he had. Once they were dressed to face the chilly November air, Taron opened the front door for her and she waited for him at the gate while he made sure the door was closed firmly.

“Thanks for the cover up there.” He said to her as they started to walk. “I am sure my mam thinks we were up to all sorts.”

Robyn chuckled. “Just some face massages. So where are we going?” She asked him as he held his arm out for her to link with.

“Wasn’t it your idea to get some fresh air?” He asked her.

“Ok so let’s go this way.” Robyn pulled on his arm and tried to get him to turn around but he held tight and kept her in the direction he had started to walk them in. “I want to go the other way.” She pouted.

“Thought we might go see the ocean.”

“So, let’s go this way.” She agreed picking up her pace a little with longer strides, Taron having to move a little faster to keep up with her. Robyn smiled a little as they walked. “See the ocean. In the dark?”

“There are street lights and it’s a clear night with a full moon.”

“Okie dokie.”

It was a fifteen-minute stroll from Taron’s childhood home to the sea front and Robyn inhaled the cool night air, filled with an ocean breeze. “I love that ocean smell.”

“Just to cross the road and we are there.” Taron walked her down the path a bit more before they came to a pedestrian crossing. “I know it is nearly eleven but you can’t be too sure when crossing the road.”

They looked left and right before stepping off the path and crossed the road and up onto the promenade.

“Wow Taron this is beautiful.” Robyn stopped so she could look out at the wonderful night view of the ocean and stone beach which was in front of her. The light from the moon reflected on the ocean, carefree waves rolling in and the orange of the street lights provided enough light for Robyn to see really well in the darkness of the late evening. “Wish I had of brought my phone to take a picture. Did you bring yours?”

“Didn’t even think about it. We will come back tomorrow and get some photos in the daylight and if you want, I will come down tomorrow evening and take some in the dark for you and send them to you.”

She grinned. “Please. So, can we go down?”

“Onto the beach?”

“Well yeah. You have walked me all this way and expect me not to walk towards the water?”

Taron grinned. “This way.” He walked her down the stone footpath some more and they took a ramp down onto the beach. “It’s not a sand beach.”

“A beach is a beach.” She replied as she unlinked her arm from his and took to a little run, heading straight for the water. “I love any kind of beach.” She said as she turned around to look at him. “Well come on!”

Chuckling Taron took to a run to catch up with Robyn and they stopped as they reached the edge of the water. He looked to Robyn as she stood with her eyes closed. “Whatcha doing?”

“Listening.” She felt him move to stand beside her and she slipped her left hand into his right. “Just close your eyes and listen.”

Doing as Robyn had told him, Taron closed his eyes. He had been on this beach so many times throughout his life and had heard the ocean waves break along the stony shore but for some reason standing and listening to it with Robyn was such a different experience. It almost felt intimate, as if the ocean was putting on a private show just for them and opening one eye, he snuck a look to Robyn who still had her eyes closed.

“I love this sound.” She said. “In Florida, almost every evening I would go down to the beach and sit on the sand and watch the sun set and once the sun had set, I would just lay back on the sand and close my eyes and listen to the waves. I found it almost cleared my mind after a hectic day. Of course, it helped that Florida is always warm so it was easy to just sit there and listen.”

Taron rubbed their encased hands with his left hand, before he pulled on her hand, making her take a few steps backwards up the shore. “Rogue wave. We don’t need to go swimming. That water will be freezing. Let’s move back a bit and lay back and listen.”

Agreeing with him, Robyn followed him back up the beach a few meters and they sat down on the cold stony sand and lay back, moving a bit to get comfortable.

“Perfect. Ocean waves and the stars above us. Don’t fall asleep on me here.” She said as they lay, the left side of her body snug against his right.

“Just rub my nose and I will wake up.” He laughed.

Silence fell between them, the ocean waves, an odd car and a shout from people out on a Saturday night the only noises that could be heard but Robyn drowned everything out except for the ocean.

“Robyn?”

“Hmmm.”

“We need to talk about the media.”

Suddenly the ocean wasn’t so calming to Robyn and she could hear the anger with which the waves hit the stones in its path, the water rushing back into itself, moving anything and everything in its way. She felt Taron move as he sat up, a rush of cold air hitting her side now that his body wasn’t there to shield her.

“I don’t want to start an argument between us.” He added as he sat up, which made Robyn sit up as well and stare at him.

“Well you are on your way to one.” She answered him. “You already know my opinion and feelings on this topic.”

“And you know mine.”

Robyn frowned at him. “And you are definitely itching for another row on this topic Taron.”

“Just hear me out ok? And try your best not to interrupt me.” Taron regretted saying the words as soon as he said them and reached for Robyn’s hands, when he saw her eyes flare a little with defensiveness and anger. “Just please.” He took a breath, remembered the advice his mother had given him and started before she could say anything. “I have never had someone like you in my life before. I have friends who will always stand up for me no matter what and my family believe in everything I do and I know they have my back. If something comes out in the media, sure they read the story but that’s where it stops. They don’t go digging through every social media outlet possible.”

“I don’t dig…” Robyn stopped speaking as Taron looked her with incredibly sad eyes that begged her to listen to him. “Sorry.”

“My family stay away from most of that shit because that is what it is. It is bullshit from idiots who have no fucking clue what my life is like. They feel they can judge me and comment on my life because they have seen one picture of me where I wore something a little too flamboyant or happened to be bringing my sisters for lunch or was kissing my best friend’s cheek after not seeing her for two months. I glance over the comments sometimes and naturally Lyndsey is going to read them, letting me know if anything out of the ordinary has been said but everyone else ignores them and doesn’t read them so thoroughly except you, my wonderful, crazy, stubborn and head strong Robyn. I get tagged in so many posts and while I ignore them, you go out of your way to read every single one and honestly Robyn it frustrates the hell out of me. You shouldn’t have to read any of them and see what everyone is saying. Just because you are associated with me and are my friend, due to circumstances that were totally out of our control, no one has the right to judge you either. I just wish you wouldn’t read them. It kind of scares me a little that you take all of this in your stride Robyn. Like I said, I haven’t met anyone like you. I can only say that I am sorry for what may seem like an over-reaction to you when I get so fucking mad at you but it’s because I love you so very much that it hurts me when arseholes write such shit about us and then you reading it, ugh it makes me go crazy.” Robyn reached over to his hands and linked her fingers with his. “I hate that you have been dragged into it. I hate that they can’t see what I see when I look at you and understand how you have made such an impact on my life.”

“Taron…”

“Please can we try and figure something out Robyn because if I hear that you have read anything else online, I am going to go insane. Like proper heading spinning around like the exorcist shit. I love how strong you are and I adore how you are so protective of me but in my world, it is my job to protect you and I cannot do that if you always insist on reading every little thing that is posted. I know I cannot ask you to stop. I don’t think I could stop you but I need you to try and work with me on this somehow. I don’t know when we are going to see each other again Robyn and I don’t want to have this conversation with you over the phone if another story pops up about us. Please can we come to some sort of compromise on it.”

As Robyn held Taron’s hands in hers, she could not only hear the emotion in his voice and see it in his face as his eyes creased with concern and his forehead frowned with frustration, she could feel his hands shake a little. While she had created intricate plaits in Rosie and Mari’s hair, she had seen Taron and Tina sitting at the table in the dining room talking and just as Tina has spoken to her about the media and how it upset Taron, Robyn was one hundred percent sure, his mam had a word in his ear too. “I am sorry that I get mad at you when you get mad at me. I know I shouldn’t dig into social media but my curiosity gets the better of me and I have to read the posts, stories and comments, the good and the bad. You know it is only five percent that are bad right?”

“I couldn’t care if ninety-five percent were bad. I still hate it when you read them. You told me that first day we actually got to sit down and talk with each other in your garden, that you never googled me, that you didn’t know a lot about me and we had to learn about each other the old-fashioned way. Why now, do you feel the need to google me now?”

“I don’t actually have an answer to that question.” She answered him honestly.

“Ok so let’s try and work on this compromise. From tonight, I am going back to the way I dealt with the media before I met you. Sure, I would read a story in the newspaper or sometimes Lyndsey would point one out online to me but I am not going to delve any deeper into the world of social media. Of course, I will still use my Instagram but I will let Lyndsey filter through the comments. I might have a quick browse but that’s it. If we happen to go to something together again and we get photographed I will read the article, look at the picture and try my hardest not to get pissed off by what is written. When I made the press release back in September, I was so fucking stressed over it all and I know I didn’t have to be but it’s just the way I am. I agree with you when you constantly tell me that our story is so different from all the others printed. It gives us an appease and understanding with the media, but not with the fans.”

“Taron your fans are wonderful and so supportive of you.”

“True but some of them, not so much.”

Robyn looked to his face which was still miserable. “I am sorry that I frustrate you so much with the media Taron. It is never my intention but you know I am so used to just to dealing with shit by myself and I know…” She finished her sentence quickly when Taron opened his mouth to interrupt. “I know I shouldn’t do that and I know I have you to talk to but the things I want to talk to you about make you angry at me like reading the twitter comments so it’s a catch twenty-two in some ways which is not me putting any blame your way. I never want to make you upset over all of this. It’s a horrible part of my personality, needing to prove people wrong and I guess, by reading the comments and knowing that they are complete bollocks, I am doing just that to fulfil the part of me that needs to be somewhat in control of the situation and know that I am showing all those who think they can write such disgusting stuff about us that it doesn’t bother me and I won’t react to it.” Robyn let go of his hands and kneeling up to her full height, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “I agree with the compromise but you also can’t get mad at me any more for reading a comment or two. This is something that is always going be an issue with us and we have to try and work our way around it.”

Taron slowly inched his arms around Robyn’s back. He was trying not to, to keep the conversation as serious as he could without reaching for the comfort he ached from her and once her arms touched him, he melted into her body. “Please can you not read any?” He whispered into her hair on her shoulder.

“I can’t make that promise for you Taron.”

“Robyn…” He lifted his head to look at her.

“I can’t but I don’t want to have an argument with you over the media again Taron. So, let’s compromise. I will not go out of my way to google anything or hit a link that has our names on it but I will not stay away from my own social media platforms and if there is something on my feed relating to you, I am going to read it because it is there and possibility the comments underneath and not because I purposely went looking for it and I will continue to comment on your Instagram pictures but you can’t keep me in a bubble with regards to the media. Don’t you think we have already been through what could be the worst of it? They know about how we met, they know about the CPR and we have been seen out together in public at an event you attended. If I choose to read something, then that is my choice and you cannot blow up at me every time I read something because then I get mad at you and we just go back and forth with angry words and someday something may be said, that we may not be able to take back Taron. So, while I agree not to read everything and talk to you about the things I do read, you have to promise me that you are not going to get frustrated with me for doing so.”

“You won’t go looking stuff up and let me try to keep you in a little bubble?”

“I won’t and I will try not to burst the bubble and you won’t get angry at me for being my stubborn old self and remember that sometimes I forgot I have others to lean on.”

“I am sorry Robyn.” Taron buried his head into her shoulder. It was a conversation he was dreading to have with her but when he thought it was going to be a fiery one, it was civilised, both listening to each other and he appreciated so much how she was finally starting to understand how distressed it made him.

“You don’t have to be sorry Taron. This is how a relationship works. Open and honest communication and if me and you cannot be honest with each other after what we have been through, then there is no hope for us. Thank you for talking to me about this. I wanted to say something but didn’t know how to breach the subject.”

“Thought you said we needed to be honest with each other as well as open with our thoughts and feelings.”

“Guess you are the bigger person than me this time. You know I need a little coaxing sometimes but please remember how compromise works ok? I know you want to protect me within an inch of my life form your world, but don’t forget, I have already stepped into your world and so far, I think I am doing a pretty good fucking job.”

Taron chucked as he finally knelt up straight and gave his whole heart to the hug. “You have been amazing. Elton still won’t stop raving about you.”

Robyn smiled into his neck. “That was such a mind blowing twenty-four hours.”

“This weekend was supposed to be just as good and look at it.”

“What do you mean look at it. It looks pretty perfect from where I am standing, well kneeling on the beach.”

“Seriously? Even after this?”

Robyn moved a little back from him. “This weekend has been perfect. I would rather have the tough conversation Taron and talk to you about how we are both feeling then keep the emotions in.”

“Are you broken?” He asked as he moved some of her chalked coloured hair away from her face as a light breeze swirled through it.

“Broken?”

“When I met you were queen of keeping your emotions in.”

“Yeah I met this actor, you might know him. He played Elton John in some little film last year. Well he gave me some good advice while we sat together on the floor of a 7/11 in Florida. It has kind of stuck with me since.”

Grinning, Taron wrapped Robyn up in a squishy hug, no more words spoken between then for a full minute as they got a good tight cuddle together. Taron felt a little shiver run through Robyn. “We should head back. It is getting late and cold out here.”

Agreeing, Robyn took Taron’s hands once he had stood up and he pulled her to her feet. “I really like this beach. I think I will have to come back in the summer and actually have a proper beach day with a picnic and a swim.”

“I think that would be fun. Maybe your freckles will come back.”

Robyn chuckled as they walked along the shore, Taron nearest the water with his arm around her shoulders. “You are obsessed. I still have lots of freckles in other places.”

“Other places?” Giggled Taron. “Can I see them? I mean you did promise to show me your tan lines at Elton’s but we never quite got there.” He laughed some more as she gently pushed him on his side. He stepped into a small wave that slowly came his way and looking at Robyn who was three steps ahead of him, kicked his foot so a little bit of water from the ocean speckled her jeans. Robyn stopped and turned to look at him.

“Sometimes I wonder who is the younger sibling in your family.” She said smiling.

“It is the time and place now?” He asked her.

“Time and place for what?”

“For this!” As another wave rushed towards him, he gave it a long swipe with his shoe again and this time a lot more water sprayed Robyn.

“Taron! That is a whole different ball game compared to flour.” Robyn held her hands up as he stood at the water’s edge. “Let’s have a pillow fight or something instead back at yours.” She jumped as he kicked more water her way, her jeans now covered in little wet circular spots. “Taron…”

“I don’t want a pillow fight.” He said watched as another wave rolled in. “I want to do this!” Taron took a step into the ocean, ignoring how the cold water filled his converse and bending down with bigger swipe then before and using his two hands, splashed Robyn with chilly sea water, drenching her left leg completely.

The cold water was horrid against her skin and as the wet fabric of her jeans clung to her, she watched as Taron started to laugh. “Really? I love the ocean Taron but not in November and definitely not the Atlantic Ocean in November.”

“My foot slipped.” He said shrugging his shoulders walking towards her, his two shoes and sleeves of his coat completely soaked through.

“Oh, right your foot slipped. That is what you are using as your excuse.” She said enjoying the cute little innocent look on his face as he got closer to her.

“Yep.”

“Ok then.”

“However, I am afraid I don’t have an excuse for this.” 

Taron took one long stride towards Robyn and slipping behind her, swung his right arm tightly around her waist and lifted her off the beach on one quick strong fluid motion, slipping his left arm under her knees and walked straight for the water, Robyn wriggling under his arms when she realised what he was doing and where he was walking to.

“Taron no! Taron! Taron! No!” She laughed as he walked into the shallow waves. “Taron seriously. This water is going to be freezing.”

“Oh I know that chicken. I am standing in it.” Taron waded in a little deeper into the water so it was up past his ankles and it was colder than ice water.

“Taron don’t you dare drop me.” Robyn draped her arms around his neck and shoulders and held tight onto him and kept her legs up but the man holding her was extremely strong and as he kept informing her throughout the day, back to his full strength and as he held her snug against his chest, he was still walking straight into the dark water. “Taron what are you doing?”

“Walking.”

“In the wrong direction.” Complained Robyn. “Taron lets turn around. Your legs are going to get really wet and we have to walk back and we both have work next week and you are going to get sick and you can’t get sick and Jesus Christ that’s cold!” Taron continued walking and once he was thigh high in the water, Robyn feet and bum were starting to hit the top of the ocean as the waves increased in height and she started to squirm more in his arms. “Ok so now we turn around right?” She asked with hope in her voice. “Taron, come on rocketman.” Robyn couldn’t lift her legs any more and the waves were coming a lot higher now, the water was lapping against her and the further Taron walked with her into the ocean, the colder it became.

Once the water went past his waist, his whole-body shivering with the cold, Taron stopped. “So, you know how to swim right?” He asked smiling when Robyn said yes. “Great! Enjoy your swim!” Bending his knees and turning his body sideways, Taron swung Robyn in one great swoop and let her go, his arms moving completely from her body so she went straight into the ocean, her whole body sinking into the dark water. He chuckled when he heard Robyn properly scream as he threw her and was in a full body laugh when she rose from the water, her hands running through her hair, coloured water dripping from her hair as the chalk washed out, her whole body shaking almost like a dog.

“Jesus fucking Christ that is fucking cold.” Robyn jumped up and down in chest deep water as her whole body turned to ice, the waves crashing into her back. “Fucking bollocks. Cold.” She looked to Taron who was still laughing at her. “You.” She growled at him. “Are still half dry.” With one quick dive, Robyn swam under the water and as it was dark she used Taron’s legs to orientate herself and once she knew she was behind him, jumped out of the water and up onto his back and before he could grab her legs, she threw her weight to the left and as a large wave rolled past them, it caused Taron to over balance and fall straight into the water, Robyn letting go of his body once they were both submerged under the waves.

Robyn surfaced before Taron did but stayed hunched down in the ocean, as the cold November air was chillier than the water and laughed as Taron shot out of the water just like she had, his hands wiping water from his hair and face.

“Fuck it’s cold. Fuck fuck fuck!” It was an idea that just came to him and he knew it was a ridiculously dumb and stupid one, going for a swim in November in the ocean but the opportunity was just too good to miss and he owed Robyn a payback for the flour and sugar fight in her kitchen. As he carried her into the water, there was an immense contrast in temperature as her body was scalding hot against his chest while his legs were shaking with the cold as he trudged into the freezing cold ocean.

“You are a fucking tosspot.” She laughed to him as she splashed water at him. “This was such a terrible idea.” She turned her own back as water was tossed back in her direction.

“Oh I know.” Agreed Taron as he followed Robyn’s stance and dipping his body into the water so the waves lapped against his chin. “It’s cold.”

“No shit sherlock. You do realise you are going to be so sick after this?”

“You too.”

“Yeah but I don’t have the responsibility of a multi-million movie resting on my shoulders.”

“We won’t be in here too long.”

“We shouldn’t be in here at all Taron.” She felt some water splash her way and without hesitation she dove under the water again and swam around and past him and up behind his back again, wrapping her arms around his neck once her head was above the water. “Such a bad idea.” She said, smiling as Taron started to move backwards and thread water once he couldn’t touch the stones under his shoes any more.

“You definitely can swim?”

“You know I have a diploma in dolphin therapy right.”

“Good. I won’t go too far.” Taron took to swim a little, Robyn still wrapped around his neck and stopped when he had moved a few meters.

“This is really terrible idea. Don’t go any further.” Said Robyn as she let him go and swam around to thread water in front of him. “Not because we can’t swim but it is dark and this water is fucking cold and we are not staying in here longer than thirty seconds.”

“Yes chicken.” He replied grinning at her, splashing water at her face.

“You are going to be in so much trouble when you go home.” She chuckled, enjoying how the moonlight reflected in his eyes and water droplets slowly trickled down his face from his hair, some of them blue from the hair chalk she had put in his hair. “We have to go back to your childhood home to get our stuff before we go back to yours and when she sees what you have done, well I can’t wait for the tongue lashing you are going to get.”

Taron’s face quickly changed when realisation set in. “Oh shit.”

“Oh, shit indeed and we had better get out of here. Your lips are turning blue.” She reached out of the water and gently touched his cold lips. As much as Robyn had enjoyed the sudden dip in the ocean and playfulness from Taron, she was absolutely freezing cold and could see that Taron was too. “Race you!” She called putting her hands on his shoulders and with a hard push, dunked him under the water with surprise before she started to swim the few meters back to shore, hearing Taron splash behind her as he tried to catch up with her. Robyn reached the shallow water before he did and standing up, she shivered from head to toe as the beach breeze hit her, a breeze she hadn’t noticed before. The small stones of the shore crunched under her sopping converse as she walked up onto the beach. Once out of the sea water she turned to look at Taron as he stood up out of the water. The cold rushed out of her body as a current of heat ran through her blood as she watched him saunter out of the water, drops of sea water dripping down his face. It was a clichéd vision from every romantic movie she had ever imagined in her head and she mentally told her mind to stop thinking inappropriate thoughts and her heart to resume its normal rhythm. Even though she knew she was chilled to the bone, she couldn’t feel it as she watched him and as he took the few steps to get closer to her, his lips were pulled up in a wonderful smile.

“Did I do a good James Bond impression?” He asked her grinning.

Robyn pretended to be thinking over his question when in reality she was trying to find her voice and hoped the silence conveyed that. “Didn’t he have a lot less clothes on?” She asked regretting the question as soon as she said it.

“Well I can work on that.” He said as he started to take his jacket off but Robyn stopped him.

“I know common sense tells us to take the wet clothes off but we gotta get back to yours before we even take something off.”

“I thought I needed to have less clothes on?” He replied with a smirk on his face.

“Believe me, I want to get you out of those clothes.” Inside she enjoyed how his eyes changed to a much darker colour and his whole posture stood up straighter but she had to ignore every tingle in her body and explain herself. “I really didn’t mean it like… Taron stop! Taron!”

He had closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her from behind. “I love it when you get embarrassed like that and I understand what you mean. No clothes coming off until we can shower.”

When Taron hugged Robyn, she normally soaked up the warmth he provided her but now she was being squished against wet and damp clothes and as he hugged her, he was squeezing the sea water from the clothes onto the stony beach. “So, this was a terrible idea.”

“Oh, you think?” Robyn stepped away from him and he could see him visibly shivering in front of her. “We need to go and get back to your parents as quick as we can and then back to yours and into a shower. You are frozen.”

“As are you.” He watched as Robyn wrung her hair out. “Though at Elton’s I am sure I heard you say that you were used to the cold and wet. That it was pre-requisite to be born Irish.”

Robyn grabbed his hand and started to pull him up the beach. “I don’t think being cold and wet as a result of being thrown in the Atlantic Ocean counts. Your hands as so cold Taron. They are normally so warm.”

As they walked back up the ramp, Taron was starting to feel his teeth clatter with the cold and he could feel endless shivers running through him. Once on the footpath, he curled Robyn into him, with his arm around her shoulders and was glad to feel hers creep around his waist. He was hoping to steal some of her body heat to try and warm himself up but she was just as frozen as he was. The biting wind from the beach was ripping through him and he quickened their pace wanting to make the return trip back to his parent’s house in five minutes rather than the fifteen they had taken to stroll to the beach. He could hear Robyn’s converse squeaking with the wetness and the tremors that flowed through her whole body as he grasped her close to him. Every now and again an icy water droplet dripped from his hair and down the back of his neck and it was extremely uncomfortable. They reached the front door of the house within the five minutes and Taron looked to Robyn as she waited for him to open the door.

“Yeah I only brought you with me. I don’t have a key.” He stepped away from her and walked over to the window of the sitting room where they had left Tina and Guy watching TV. He lightly rapped on the window, not wanting to ring the door bell and wake up his sisters. He hurried back to Robyn and wrapped both arms around her again. Although they were both ice cold, their body temperatures were the same after being in the same water together and could gain a little heat from each other.

“Hey you two. Thought you were just going for a… Jesus Christ Taron!” Tina had wondered why her son and his guest had decided to take a late night stroll but figured they needed the time to talk to each other. She had hoped her separate pep talks had helped them to sort out their thoughts before they confronted each other about their individual opinions on the media. When she opened door to let them back in, she was a bit concerned with how the atmosphere between them would be but she had never in her wildest dreams could have imaged the scene that met her once she opened the door. Taron and Robyn completely drenched through and shivering in the night air. “What happened? Are you both ok? Why are you all wet? I did try to call you but I realised you left your phone here and then I used your phone to call Robyn’s but her phone was left here too and I just don’t understand why you have a phone if you never bring it with you when you go places.”

“Mam do you think you could let us in please?” Asked Taron as he still stood outside with Robyn, both their bodies convulsing with the cold and as much as he loved his mother, it wasn’t the time for her to stand staring at them with her mouth open in shock.

“Oh right. Yeah come inside.” The blast of heat that hit them was wonderful as they stepped over the threshold of the front door but it also made them both realise how bitter cold they actually were.

“I will get some towels.” Taron left Robyn’s side and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

“Robyn?” Tina turned to look at her. “What on earth? Why are you two all wet?”

“Well we had a run in with the ocean.” She could see the frown on her face.

“Did my son do this?” She asked as Taron came running back down the stairs with two large fluffy towels in his arms.

“Well kind of.” Answered Robyn as she shrugged her wet coat off, struggling to get it off her arms, Taron helping her to pull it down.

“Kind of?” Asked Tina as she watched the two start to take off some of their wet clothes, Robyn now helping Taron to get his hands out of his sleeves of his coat that were stuck on his wrists.

“Taron David Egerton!” Tina spun to look at him as he started to pull his hoodie off, taking his t-shirt with it. “You put her in the ocean? In November?”

Robyn watched at Taron struggled to get his hoodie off his head, getting stuck inside. The wet material was much harder to pull off in a fluid swift motion. She stepped over to him. “Hey relax, you’re a bit stuck.” She pulled the hoodie back down his chest. “Arms first. Then head.” She held onto each sleeve cuff and with a bit of pulling and manoeuvring, Taron got his arms out of his jumper and was able to pull it over his head.

“Thank you. Need some help?”

“Nah I got it.” With a much smoother movement than he had, Robyn got her jumper off and took the towel Taron gave her, swinging it around her shoulders, while Taron tugged his t-shirt off before wrapping the other towel around his body.

“Right I need an explanation. Now Taron.”

“In short, I threw her in the ocean.”

“Taron!” Tina’s voice had an edge to it. “It is about five degrees outside. You are both going to get pneumonia. Why on earth would you do such a thing?”

“Tina, it’s ok.”

“Robyn it is absolutely not ok. I will not have my grown son doing such childish and dangerous things. The ocean Taron? It is not only freezing cold outside but one of you could have been hurt or drifted out to sea and it is pitch black outside.”

“Tina…”

“No Robyn. I will not let you try and make excuses for him with this.”

“There is no excuse mam. We sat on the beach and had a chat about the media, started to walk back and I picked her up and threw her in the ocean.”

Tina looked to Robyn after Taron had given her the simplest of explanations as to why they were looked like they had been caught in a terrible rain shower. “That is exactly what happened.” She agreed, stepping a little closer to Taron. Although they were both cold and wet, as they had walked back to his parents, the side of her body that was tucked into his wasn’t as exposed to the elements of the late-night weather and was slowly becoming a little warmer, so she craved any kind of heat he could give her and as he hugged her outside, she felt a little snug in his arms. Taron felt her inch closer to him and opening his arms, wrapped his arm around her right shoulder, encasing her into his towel too.

Tina stood with her hands on her hips and stared at her son who was avoiding her eyes, watching as he kept his whole attention on the woman he held close to him. She had seen how taken Taron was by Robyn, how his lips pulled up in a shy smile with intimate laughs they shared, his eyes never leaving her during the day, even more so when Robyn wasn’t looking his way. They moved together and around each other without even realising how in sync their bodies were with each other and when she walked in on Robyn giving her son a wonderfully close and private head massage, it was a little insight to what he got up to at her home, seeing for herself how this young woman cared for her son. It made her heart warm to see someone looking after her son with such delicate affection and pure love and as she watched Robyn carefully re-arrange their position so he was wrapped in her towel too, her anger faded and her heart was filled with so much joy and happiness for Taron. She knew and it was obvious without a doubt that Taron loved Robyn in every way possible but it was also easy to see that even though she hadn’t admitted it to herself, Robyn felt the exact same way as her son and Tina was more than happy for this blossoming relationship to carry on blooming.

She sighed and stepped closer to the two. “You both need to get back to Taron’s and shower and get something hot into you. I am glad my daughters are asleep because they absolutely idolise you Robyn and if they heard that you were thrown in the ocean, they would be running to do it too. You are both adults so I cannot chastise you too much and I have heard about the pranks that happened at your house so I shouldn’t be too surprised but I am still slightly mad Taron. It was dangerous what you did even with someone as responsible as Robyn and I am glad she was there again as you got yourself into and out of another tricky situation. You are lucky you are my only son and I love you and she is the woman who saved your life and I love her too.”

Robyn felt Taron’s hand tighten on her shoulder and she slipped hers around and onto the cold skin of his waist above his jeans.

“Grab your stuff and go home and shower. You are both going to catch your death and Taron, save the swimming for when the weather is warmer or you are at a swimming pool and do not tell Rosie and Mari what you did.”

“Sure mam. Sorry.”

“Sorry Tina.”

“You don’t have to say sorry to me and Robyn I definitely don’t need an apology from you. Let’s just not have a repeat of this but if you do, don’t let me know alright?” Tina moved closer to her son and placed her hands on his cold cheeks. “I already nearly lost you once, I don’t want it to happen again.”

Guilt flooded every part of Taron and he dropped his hand from Robyn’s shoulder and pulled him mam close for a tight hug, this towel falling from his shoulders onto the floor. Tina could immediately feel how cold he was and rubbed his back up and down with her hands, trying to warm him up. “I don’t one which of you is a worse influence for the other.” She smiled turning her head to look at Robyn. “At least tell me you have worked something out to come to a compromise for the media and you didn’t just throw her in because she had a better argument then you.”

Taron laughed a little as he gave his mam a kiss on her cheek and stepped back. “We have worked something out.” He gladly accepted the towel that Robyn covered his shoulder’s back up with, missing the heat his mam was trying to rub back into him.

“I am glad to hear that now get out of here and go home. Robyn…” Tina took a step to her and gave her a hug. “I know you put up with a lot from him but thank you for taking such good care of him too.”

“He makes me smile.” Robyn simply replied.

“Yes he does.”

“We had a laugh Tina and I will make sure to look after him and get him warmed up.” Robyn gave Tina a squeeze.

“I know he is in good hands.”

“And we can stop talking about me now and we really should go. I don’t know about Robyn but I am starting to get colder.”

“Frozen.” She answered him, smiling.

As they gathered their belongings and threw them into Robyn’s suitcase, Tina went upstairs to Taron’s old room and got them something dry to wear and came back downstairs with two of his jumpers, giving one to each of them. Taron almost greedily threw his on, sighing into the dry soft material he pulled it down over his head and down his chest. It felt wonderful to have something dry on his skin. Tina frowned as Robyn started to pull her t-shirt off while facing them but when she saw the look in Taron’s mam’s face, turned around so her back was to them and took her t-shirt off, slipping her arms into the blue hoodie before she pulled it over her shoulders and zipped it up. She returned Taron’s grin when she turned, knowing what it was for and picked up her wet shirt.

“Right everything in the car?” She asked him.

“Yep.”

“Thanks for a lovely day Tina. I had a brilliant time. Those girls are so wonderful and you already know what I think about your son. I will come back tomorrow to say goodbye to you all.”

With more hugs and goodbyes to Tina and Guy, Taron and Robyn were finally in his car making the journey back to his home, the heat on full blast in the car. Once inside, they both ran towards the bedrooms, Taron going to his room to his en suite, Robyn taking the bathroom both agreeing to take as long as they needed to warm up, Robyn making sure Taron knew to heat the water up slowly rather than stepping into a scalding shower.

The water was delightful on Taron’s cold skin and he let it run fully over his head and down his back, just standing under the stream enjoying how it heated his chilled body up. As he stood, he used the time to think about the day and how he agreed with Robyn that it had been absolutely perfect, even the conversation on the beach. Even more so the swim afterwards. He had absolutely no hesitation as he picked Robyn up and walked into the ocean and even though she protested, she giggled as he carried her into the water and had played along with him in the water as she always did. He loved that about Robyn. That he could just spontaneously do something so ridiculous without a second thought and she enjoyed it as much as he did, even getting her own back by pulling him under the water. He definitely wanted to take her up on her offer of coming back to have a picnic and a swim in the summer time. He smiled to himself as he turned around in the shower, running his hands through his hair. It was so nice to be able to see Robyn again so soon after Elton’s party and he tried not to think about the next time he would see her because it wasn’t set in stone and they had briefly spoke about trying to meet over their Christmas break as they both had time off. Turning around again so the water splashed on his lower back, he brushed those thoughts aside and instead, focused of thinking of a plan that would get Robyn sleeping with him in his bed without it being too obvious that he really wanted her there. Although he had enjoyed spending the day with his family, it was his time with Robyn that he cherished the most and he wanted to try and get as many cuddles in as he could before she went home, trying to ignore how each cuddle drove his love for her deeper into his heart and soul.

Robyn slipped the blue hoodie that Tina had given her back on and over her white tank top. She had another jumper with her, but preferred the cosy feel and oversize of Taron’s hoodies. The shower had been wonderful and she felt warm and snug now that she was dry and not cold any more. It had been a day of adventures and so much more then she thought it was going to be. She had felt so at home in Taron’s flat and loved spending time with his sisters. She finally got a taste of what it felt like to live in a house full of activity and it was wonderful. Robyn never felt like she missed out being an only child but it was nice to get a chance to be in such a whirlwind of activity and she loved getting stuck in with Taron’s sisters. However, the time she got to spend alone with him was her favourite part of the weekend so far and even though she could have murdered him at the time for their sudden swim, now as she dried her hair, she grinned. Taron and her had a knack for re-creating those cringey fluffy romantic movie moments and their late-night swim was just another moment of wonderful cold memories for her. It was when Taron was playful that she found her heart racing and beating with an unconditional love and affection for him. She was glad the water was so cold; it stopped her cheeks from blushing because swimming with Taron fully clothed in the cold Atlantic Ocean was such a private and intimate experience for them. Even though she enjoyed their late-night swim, it was when he was asleep against her that had definitely been her favourite part of the weekend so far and not just because she got to stroke and caress his beautiful face as he slept. When she originally met Taron, she had taken care of him and it was she liked to do for him and enjoyed how she still could, Taron letting her do so. She was hoping to convince him for another squishy cuddle in her arms once they were settled on the couch in a while but was sure he wouldn’t refuse especially if she threw in the option of another head massage. It was her absolute favourite thing to do for him because it was the ultimate source of relaxation for him and she wanted him to feel relaxed especially when his filming schedule was so full on for him next week.

Finally getting the last front piece of her hair dry, Robyn put the dryer down and ran a brush through her hair. When she left the shower, she could still hear Taron’s running and as she left the guest room, the water was still going. Her shower had taken her just over five minutes and now that she was dry and dressed, she made her way to the kitchen with her wet clothes to make something hot for them to drink and have it ready for Taron for when he was all warm and toasty and she had the perfect drink in mind.

She was just squirting the cream into the cup when Taron padded into the kitchen, wearing some blue check pj pants and a white t-shirt, carrying all of his wet clothes.

“Seriously, I thought we have already had a conversation about matching outfits.” Robyn stopped squirting the cream into the cup and looked down to her own blue check bottoms and white top. “Blue is my colour Taron.”

“So, I am not allowed to wear blue?” He asked grinning as he bent down to put his clothes in the washing machine, where he noticed that Robyn had put hers too, just as he had asked her to do in the car on the way to his house. He quickly switched it on and stood back beside Robyn, pulling the hood of his jumper up over her freshly washed hair.

“No. Blue is my colour. It matches my eyes. You can have every other colour but I like the bottoms though. I don’t think I have seen you wear pj’s before.” She sprayed some cream into the second cup, leaving the hood of the jumper pulled up on her head.

“I like to be cosy and being in my own home with a wardrobe of clothes, I figured it was best choice after being so cold and wet.” He dipped his finger in the cream in the cup.

“I love them.”

“And my hoodies it seems.”

“Your mam gave it to me.” She picked up the cheese grater she had found after routing through his presses and carefully grated a small square of chocolate evenly over the top of the cream in each cup. “And it matches my eyes so I can wear it.” She winked at him and turned around to put the grater in the sink. “For you.” Once back at the counter, she pushed the cup towards him. “Something to help warm you up and I want you to take these too.” She pushed two white tablets to him. “Some paracetamol, just to keep that oncoming temperature and cold away.” She slid a glass of water beside the cup.

“You have some too?”

“Yep.” Robyn picked up her own two tablets and quickly took them with her own glass of water. “And I waited for you to see that I took them because I knew you would ask me.”

Grinning Taron took his own too. “And what looks so delicious in this cup?”

“Hot chocolate.”

“I don’t think I have hot chocolate in my house Robyn.”

“No you don’t but I had some chocolate in my case that we were meant to use during our sleep over, so I made some from it with the milk from your fridge. I thought it would be more of a treat and cuter way to warm up rather than boring tea or coffee.”

Taron grinned as he wrapped his hands around the cup and bringing it to his lips, took a sip, closing his eyes as he tasted the smooth chocolatey drink, the hot liquid helping to further warm his body up. He licked some cream from his top lip. “Hmm that is not some shop bought hot chocolate. Delicious.”

Robyn smiled and reached over and rubbed some cream away that he missed from the left corner of his top lip. “Nice way to warm up.” She agreed taking a drink from her own cup. “And made with Cadbury’s chocolate. First time actually but figured chocolate is chocolate.”

“This is wonderful. Thanks Robyn.”

“You are very welcome.”

“Want to go and watch some TV?” He asked. “I am ready for some chill out time. It has been a busy day.”

“I would love to do that.” Robyn lifted her cup and headed for the couch.

“Let’s go to my room and just lay down. I know this is going to put me right to sleep and we both know I cannot sleep on a couch.”

Robyn stopped walking and turned to him and smiled. “Is this your sneaky way of getting me into your bed for the night?”

“Maybe? Is it working?” Taron concentrated on taking another drink of the hot drink, rather than looking at Robyn. “Was kind of hoping for another head massage.” He laughed.

“And you deserve one?” Robyn asked. “After dropping me in the sea?”

“I helped you build a tent and it is my birthday weekend.” He tested enjoying the smile that grew on her lips. “And you love me?” He added. “And you go home tomorrow and I go back to New York on Monday and it will be a long time before we see each other again and only you can get me to sleep so soundly.”

“And you keep adding more and’s and we will be here all night instead of watching TV and keeping warm and cosy.” Without another word, Robyn walked away from him and towards his bedroom. “So are you coming or going to stay here by yourself.”

Robyn headed towards his bedroom chuckling. She was kind of hoping he would suggest a sleep over in his room and she knew he was going to try and convince her somehow to sleep in his bed and it really didn’t take much convincing on his part. It just seemed the right decision to make the night before, to sleep in separate rooms, Robyn using his guest room but she struggled to sleep. It was such a strange situation for her because at home without him she slept fine but knowing he was only two doors away, she found it difficult to shut her mind off and not think about him and now that they were going to be in the same bedroom, she knew she could definitely find a way to sleep tonight and persuade Taron to settle in for a cuddle.

She could hear Taron closing off his flat for the night once she walked in the door of his room she could see the throw she had given him on his bed. She was happy to take up the left side of his bed and slipped under the duvet cover, hugging her warm cup to her, enjoying how she heard him thumb down the hallway.

“You spill that drink Taron; I have no more chocolate to make another one!” She shouted to him, and heard another thumb of footsteps, the sound getting fainter, before it picked up again but wasn’t as loud or heavy sounding.

“I forgot my cup.” He said as he walked into the room. “Don’t you look all cute settled in my bed in my room.”

“And you got your way once more.”

Taron placed his cup on the locker beside the bed and left the room for two minutes to make sure the rest of his home was closed up for the night and once in his room, turned off his main light, flicking the switch on his bedside lamp. He lifted his new throw and duvet up and climbed into the bed, getting himself settled against his pillows, before picking his cup up. “This hot chocolate is so good Robyn.” He turned the television on and snuggled a little back into his pillows.

“It is.” She agreed. “I’ve had such a great day Taron. Thank you for letting me get to know your family.”

Taron chuckled. “They all loved you Robyn. I don’t think Rosie and Mari will ever stop talking about today. You are definitely their favourite person at the moment.”

“You will always be their favourite person. They wouldn’t stop talking about you as I did their hair. They idolise you.” She moved over on the bed, so she could lean into him a little, Taron quickly accepting her cuddle, his left arm wrapping around her shoulder, pulling the hood down from her head on his way around, which she still had up. “They love you so very much.” Smiling Taron drank some more of his drink. “Thanks for accepting my mam’s invite. I’ve had a wonderful day. I love making new memories with you. I had such a great birthday weekend. We are also the same age now.”

“I am still older than you.” She answered kicking his foot with hers under the covers. “Don’t forget that. You always have to listen to your elders.” She enjoyed the laugh she heard from his and the kick he returned.

Once they had finished their drinks, Robyn rid herself of the hoodie she was wearing, feeling a little too warm as she lay against Taron and under the duvet and the throw he had spread over them. Taron snuggled further down into his bed, taking Robyn with him so they were both laying down. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulders but he felt Robyn wriggle out from under him and sit up a little, his arm now by her side. She lifted her own right arm and slipped it in behind his neck and giving his right shoulder a little squeeze, guided him into her. “Tables have turned. Your turn for a snuggle. It’s your birthday weekend.”

Taron didn’t need further encouragement and nuzzled a little further into Robyn, resting his right arm across her stomach, letting a full satisfied sigh slip through him. He could already feel sleep calling his name and closing his eyes, he listened to the steady beat of Robyn’s heart under his ear, enjoying how she was already scratching head with her right hand, while her the fingers of her left hand drew lazy circles around his right arm. His conversation with his mam was in the back of his mind and deep down he knew this was dangerous territory he was currently lying in but it felt too comfortable and cosy to move from and as he became more relaxed in Robyn’s arms, he enjoyed how she burrowed a little further down the bed, cuddling him a little closer to her, placing a kiss on his head. Even though he realised he was falling further down the rabbit hole every time he saw Robyn, he was fully prepared for the fall and buried his head deeper into the wonderful warm body under him, enjoying how Robyn nuzzled him even closer to her. After how disastrous his journey home for the weekend had been, it was worth every frustration for him and he tried to etch every feeling he had into his memories, ready to pull them out when he needed them once he was back at work next week. A satisfied sigh left his lips and Robyn applied a little more pressure to the kneading of her fingers in his hair and quickly found himself being lulled into a wonderful deep sleep, trying not to think about how long it would be before he got to do this again with the woman who held him so close in her arms.


End file.
